Transiciones
by Danally
Summary: La vida para un inmortal no es más que un lapso en el cual todo se recompone y se derrumba iniciando el ciclo nuevamente. David se convierte en el enlace de Selene con los vampiros mientras la familia trata de adaptarse a un nuevo mundo y a una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

**UNO**

La primera vez que _en verdad_ notó que Eve estaba creciendo no fue por que cayó en cuenta de los cambios físicos que se daban día con día; fue porque la encontró sentada observando a David entrenar, los ojos pegados a su torso desnudo y aquello como madre la hizo sentir perturbada e insegura y de seguro incomodó a su hija cuando la interrumpió al irse a sentar a su lado. Selene haciendo como si ignorara lo sucedido pero el sonrojo en la cara de Eve le hizo ver que la niña sabía que había sido descubierta, "No sabía de esto." Le comentó con tono recriminatorio aunque no fue su intención.

Por todo Eve continuaba siendo una niña _al menos a sus ojos_.

Por su cuenta no había mucho por decir, _o mejor dicho nada,_ apenada Eve tan solo se encogió de hombros no estando dispuesta a decir una palabra sobre el asunto o sobre los pensamientos que últimamente venían a su cabeza.

Incluso cuando llevaban tres años juntas Selene se aceptaba que aún no sabía cómo ser una madre. Era tan solo creer que ya lo estaba entendiendo o estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para que un reclamo surgiera, o una pataleta, inclusive repentinos momentos de rebeldía. Para ahora era peor; las dos únicas pataletas que le había hecho se habían quedado atrás y eran remplazadas con cuestionamientos. A todo ahora le buscaba un pero. Un vampiro le había dicho que el comportamiento de Eve iba acorde a su edad pero aquello no tenía sentido…Tenerla a veces siendo insolente para horas después buscar su perdón y compañía _no tenía sentido_. "No apoyo….lo que sea que estés pensando en cuanto a David." No sabía como más colocarlo, o como decirlo de una forma cordial, pero sabía que Eve entendía no solo sus palabras pero todos los significados subyacentes en su tono…el reclamo, la preocupación….Todas las advertencias que le hacía sobre tener cuidado con los hombres venían a jugar en ese momento. "O este comportamiento." Añadió.

Eve exhaló, no creyendo que le saliera con estas, _¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba como solía hacerlo casi siempre?_ "No es nada, _madre_. Tan solo estaba mirando. No tienes de que preocuparte." No era como si_ esos_ pensamientos se fueran a hacer realidad.

"Eso espero." Se dijo exhalando, en aquel momento desestimando que David se pudiera convertir en un problema para ella, después de todo en dos días ambas dejaban la comunidad para visitar otra. _De todas formas nada quitaba colocarle un poco más de atención en estos días._

David así Selene no lo admitiera había traído una nueva etapa a la vida de ambas. A ella sirviéndole como enlace con los vampiros y a su hija haciéndole más llevaderos los ajustes difíciles e incómodos que su juventud traía. Asuntos con lo que ella no se podía relacionar o no sabía manejar y por eso le estaba secretamente agradecida. Que Eve desarrollara una fascinación por él tan solo había sido de esperarse y aun así no se lo había visto venir. Y sólo lo vino a ver cuando fue tarde para Eve. Lo suficientemente tarde como para darle un consejo que en verdad fuera escuchado. Pero todo le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Eve se quedó mirando el piso por varios segundos, no estando segura si compartir o no con Selene lo que pensaba, pero al final decidió no hacerlo para no ir a sonar como una niña tonta. En vez de eso algo se le vino a la mente y sonriendo maldadosamente giró la cara hacia su madre, "…Pero un día creceré." Le contestó con picardía sabiendo que estaba jugando con su cabeza, algo que había descubierto la sacaba de quicio y le brindaba a ella una no tan secreta diversión.

"Lo sé." Selene le contestó perdida en sus pensamientos. Por una parte quería compartir con Eve lo que quedaba de su niñez, por el otro crecer solo la convertiría en una mejor guerrera_. Aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer_. Mirándola de reojo la vio sonriendo descubriendo así lo que su hija había querido provocar, "Pero aun eres una niña." Le contestó colocándole un brazo en la espalda que su hija no rehuyó, en vez de eso antes Eve se apoyó mas contra ella y Selene bajó sus labios hasta su hombro dejándole un beso allí, "Momentos como estos en los que no encuentro que decir o cómo reaccionar es en los que deseo con mayor ahínco que hubiéramos encontrado a tu padre."

"Es incomodo hablar de esto contigo….." le arrugó la nariz en obvia burla, "ahora con un hombre…..No gracias." Le iba a decir que dejaran las cosas como estaban pero temiendo a que aquello podía tergiversar sus palabras al hacerla creer que no quería encontrar a Michael Eve eligió otra forma en explicarse, "Una vez que encontremos a mi padre dejemos estas conversaciones entre nosotras, ¿sí?"

Selene le asintió. "Es un gran hombre, ¿sabes? Probablemente sabrá cómo hacerte sentir más cómoda con conversaciones de este tipo que yo."

Eve le sonrió volviendo a mirar hacia David, su madre aun continuaba resaltando a su padre ante sus ojos. "Padre es…._interesante._" le dijo, iba a decir atractivo, una palabra que había escuchado por primera vez hacía unos meses pero no lo hizo porque no estaba completamente segura de _todo_ lo que aquella palabra podía significar, "Aunque tenga un aire de lycan en él."

Selene de nuevo no le respondió. Hacia unos meses y mientras estaban bajas de provisiones había alimentado a Eve de su sangre, gracias a las memorias ella viendo por primera vez a Michael….._y quien sabía que más._ Y desde el momento en que lo vio no paraba de decir que él tenía cara de lycan, _lo que fuera que aquello significara._ 'No sé cómo explicarlo, es su mandíbula y el cabello largo, o su desarregló, _¡ya sé que es! _Es la forma en que se ve el puente entre su labio y nariz cuando sonríe; todo lobo. …_La verdad_ madre _no sé_…_él no tiene un rostro común, ¿cierto?_' Le había respondido cuando le preguntó a que se refería. Exhalando tras unos segundos decidió de nuevo hablar al verla elevada, "Podrías disimular un poco, ¿no?" Le dijo perdiendo la paciencia pues para ella que había crecido en otros tiempos comportamientos públicos como estos no eran la norma. Por primera vez se vino a preguntar si estaba haciendo lo correcto en esta instancia y cómo reaccionaría una madre humana ante una situación similar. Por otro lado la norma en sus tiempos había sido niñas jóvenes y matrimonios arreglados lo que ahora podía ver estaba mal.

Así que en resumen _estaba jodida en cuanto a este asunto. _Una vez más estando segura de que si Michael estuviera presente todos estos dilemas entre no saber si hacia lo correcto o no no existirían. 

Eve la volteó a mirar, "Lo siento." Le dijo, no habiendo notado que se había quedado mirando a David de nuevo. "Él también es interesante." Era sumamente guapo y solo últimamente lo había venido a notar.

Selene le giró los ojos y se colocó en pie, esas últimas palabras colmando la muestra de entendimiento que le había querido dar sobre la situación a su hija. _Si no tenía nada más por hacer ella le iba a conseguir una distracción más saludable,_ "Vamos, esta noche me acompañarás en la sala de vigilancia."

"_¡¿Por qué?!_" se quejó no habiéndose esperado aquello y muy bien sabiendo que lo tendría que hacer pues su madre no se echaría para atrás….a menos que rogara demasiado e incluso aquello la mayoría de las veces no solía funcionar.

Selene empezó a caminar sabiendo que Eve la seguiría, "Necesito a alguien pendiente de los sensores del perímetro mientras leo unos informes importantes que acaban de llegar desde otra de las comunidades."

Eve no vio para que le daba explicaciones; tendría que hacer lo que ella le dijera de todas formas, se colocó en pie a regañadientes. "_¡Podrías colocar a cualquier vampiro a hacer eso!_"

La miró por sobre el hombro, "Pues no quiero a cualquier vampiro." Le contestó, "Además es importante que aprendas a desenvolverte dentro de la comunidad. Supongo que a tan temprana edad no es de valor querer hacerse a un lugar pero es algo fundamental si no quieres llegar a ser considerada un parasito."

"Uno creería que por ser lo que soy ya no podría ser vista peor, ¿cierto?" En esos tres años juntas por supuesto que algo se le había pegado de su madre, ser frentera le llegó en aquel momento.

Aquella pregunta que venía con tono de ironía sabía tenía una base fija en cuanto a las preocupaciones de Eve, lo cual también la preocupaba a ella al notar que su hija no se sentía bien vista ante la comunidad. "Mayor razón para demostrarse de importancia y callarle la boca a esos hijo-" se le iban a salir las palabras pero al ver a Eve reaccionar de inmediato al mirarla subiéndole ambas cejas se detuvo, "desgraciados." Añadió dejando escapar una mueca.

Eve le devolvió el gesto riéndose mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de su madre, "¿Mientas estamos en la sala de vigilancia puedo meterme un rato a internet?"

Su hija se estaba adaptando a una serie de ajustes difíciles e incómodos, hacerlo en un mundo el cual no se conoce ni pertenece no era fácil, era prácticamente darse de frente contra ese mismo mundo haciendo las cosas peor. Por eso –y siendo ajena a ello– era que había decidido darle su espacio…..la mayoría de las veces. "Entonces no le estarás colocando atención al perímetro."

"¿Por favor?" le dijo rogándole. Eso era lo único de provecho que podía sacar de esa noche.

Selene exhaló pensándolo mejor. Darle un último gusto, _Dios sabía que a las instalaciones que irían próximamente no tendrían muchas comodidades,_ "Una hora. Y te estaré prestando atención." De mas estaba vigilarla para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo que los pudiera exponer.


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

Cinco años pasaron para cuando se volvieron a encontrar con David, Eve ahora con diecinueve. Había sido un encuentro accidental y cuando les anunciaron que él estaba en las mismas instalaciones que ellos Selene por la esquina de uno de sus ojos había visto a Eve pasándose la mano por el cabello rápidamente lo que le llamó bastante la atención. Eve ya no era una niña y Selene aun no le conocía indiscreciones, ni siquiera la había visto interesada en algún hombre así que verla hacer aquello le pareció curioso. Y cuando David apareció minutos después caminó hacia ellas, a ella saludándola con una respetuosa inclinación de la cabeza y en cuanto miró a Eve vio que la sonrisa de educación se amplió bastante mientras se le acercaba -lo que a ella no hizo- y la cogía de los hombros.

"Cielos santos. Mírate." David le dijo a Eve mientras le devolvía la sonrisa amistosa, "No sé porque estaba esperando encontrarme con la misma muchachita enclenque de antes." Había olvidado como uno crecía de rápido en los primeros años, aun así su rostro todavía conservaba aquella redondez y niñez perteneciente a cierta edad pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera notar cuan hermosa se estaba convirtiendo lo cual lo incomodó un tanto en cuanto su belleza se le empezó a hacer evidente…así que le quitó las manos de encima.

"Pues tú no has cambiado nada." Eve le contestó como broma aunque un cambio aquí y allá sí se podía notar.

Selene vio a David mirando a Eve intrigado, tal vez esperando que le contestara algo más pero las habilidades sociales de su hija no eran mejores que las suyas. Tras un segundo el vampiro se giró hacia ella, la sonrisa siendo eliminada de su joven rostro.

"Tengo noticias que creo van a agradarte." David le dijo extendiéndole un folder mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el túnel de donde había salido antes.

Selene siguió a David, un momento después al no escuchar a Eve siguiéndola miró sobre su hombro y la vio con una mirada de decepción que ya para el momento y por diferentes razones le era familiar. "¿No vas a venir con nosotros?" le preguntó deteniéndose.

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, notando como David parecía más interesado en la compañía de su madre y de los asuntos de la guerra que en siquiera intercambiar otra frase con ella, claro, ¿qué le interesaría a él conversar si ni siquiera había sabido que contestar a sus palabras? "Voy a ir a ayudar a Michael con las provisiones." Le contestó.

Selene le asintió, de nuevo siguiendo a David.

"¿Michael?" le preguntó no deteniendo su paso, "¿No lo llama padre?" había escuchado que hacía cuatro años habían encontrado al híbrido y por su parte hasta el momento no lo había conocido, sabía que aquello cambiaría prontamente. Y aunque el híbrido era tolerado por los vampiros por la ayuda que les brindaba en las batallas él se admitía que le daba cierta desconfianza así como temor conocerlo. Por otro lado, quería ver cómo era y la actitud del hombre que había cautivado la atención de una de las traficantes de muerte más letales que habían habido.

La interacción de su familia no era de incumbencia de nadie aun así respondió tal vez porque era _él_ quien preguntaba, "Solo en privado." lo acompañó para ver cuál era la buena noticia que le tenían.

Horas después de una larga reunión a la cual Michael se le había unido Selene se encontró caminando directo hacia donde le habían dicho la sala de vigilancia de las áreas aledañas quedaba, su sorpresa fue llegar y encontrar allí a Eve, mirando en un mando de control un monitor. David acompañándola; quien no estaba precisamente haciendo de vigilante sino que en ese preciso momento sus ojos le recorrían de abajo a arriba el cuerpo a Eve.

Eve estaba parada justo a su lado, "Estos puntos rojos aquí son minas anti personas que explotarán si el perímetro es violado." David le explicó mostrándole en la pantalla el mapa de los alrededores de la propiedad.

Eve le asintió, "¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó señalando hacia un lado en que los colores cambiaban de verdes a azules.

"Cuevas." Le contestó viéndola tocar dos veces la pantalla y como la imagen cambiaba de un plano topográfico a imágenes reales en 3D de cómo lucía el lugar en el interior.

"Supongo que pueden ser de uso." Le dijo impresionada con la tecnología y estudiando las imágenes.

David le asintió mientras la miraba a la cara y después de un momento con disimulo se alejó un poco y sus ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo, inmediatamente sintiéndose atraído por la cintura delgada y la curvatura en su espalda baja. Prontamente volvió a colocarle atención a lo que ella veía mientras le explicaba una que otra cosa pero su atención no estaba puesta del todo en lo que hablaba si no en cuanto había cambiado. _Cuanto había crecido_. Una vez que la había visto había tratado que sus ojos no se quedaran mucho en ella y aquello había sido difícil; recordar que su madre estaba al lado, su padre probablemente a un par de metros y que no la quería hace sentir incomoda ni mucho menos hacerse ver como un aventajado o pervertido había hecho que desistiera de darle una buena mirada. Ahora que estaba cerca tan solo podía disimuladamente mirarla, sonreírle mientras ella se giraba y también le sonreía o fijarse en su rostro cuando ella le daba la oportunidad. _Definitivamente ya no era una niña, _y en aquellas estaba momentos después, admirando su figura cuando escuchó los pesados pasos de unas botas, al mirar en frente de sí vio a Selene lo que lo apenó bastante pero lo que heló la sangre fue ver al híbrido tras de ella.

Si la madre lo miraba con obvia molestia el híbrido lo hacía con cara de pocos amigos.

Eve inmediatamente notó que algo le incomodaba a sus padres pero asumió que aquello venía de la reunión de la que regresaban, "Padre, ¿te han presentado a David?"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza notando como lo llamaba de padre cuando no solía hacerlo teniendo compañía pues creía que eso hacía que no la tomaran en serio; lo que le daba a entender que a este vampiro le tenía confianza. El hombre joven dio un paso hacia delante estirándole la mano y la tomó apretándolo fuertemente, "Michael." Le dijo simplemente, "He escuchado mucho de ti."

A su vez David trató de apretar la mano con igual fuerza pero vio que aquello para el híbrido no fue nada, y una vez que lo dejó libre le tomó todo lo que tenía no sacudir su mano en obvio dolor para hacer que la sangre volviera a fluir, "Yo también he escuchado de usted."

La elocuencia con que Eve se había referido en un par de ocasiones a este David le había causado cierta sospecha, ahora que lo tenía en frente y podía atestiguar que era bien parecido estuvo seguro; su hija tenía un interés en este tipo, _quien sabía y desde hacía cuanto_. "Siento que tengo que agradecer todo lo que hiciste por Selene e Eve cuando yo no estuve presente."

"No es nada." Le contestó sintiéndose apenado y al mismo tiempo intimidado por la advertencia no hablada que el híbrido le acababa de dar al estrechar su mano.

Con esta eran dos amenazas que sus padres le daban para que se mantuviera al margen de Eve.

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, "Lo es todo." Después de todo _ellas_ lo eran todo, "Fuiste la única persona que les tendió la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo y por eso estaré siempre agradecido. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para quedar a mano, tan solo dilo."

David desconcertado le sacudió la cabeza, "No lo hice para que me debieran un favor tan solo lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto por hacer."

Selene vio que Michael iba a proseguir a contestar algo y llevó su mano hasta el bicep de él, haciéndolo detener. "Te andábamos buscando, David."

"Probablemente ella quiere saber si aún eres de confiar." Eve añadió con mueca burletera y adelantándose a la conversación que sus padres probablemente querían tener con David. Como siempre buscarían a alguien que perteneciera a la comunidad, alguien leal que les avisaría si algo se estaba tramando contra ellos.

David era definitivamente esa persona y todos en aquella sala lo sabían.

.

.

.

Gracias por los mensajes anteriores.


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Cuando Eve le confesó a Selene que David le gustaba de sobremanera Selene no encontró que contestar, menos cuando añadió que creía quererlo. Al hablarlo con Michael horas después él le había pedido que no desestimara los sentimientos de su hija pues Eve ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, no una niña impresionada o una adolescente con un capricho así que no podía juzgar tan solo porque creía saber más sobre los asuntos del corazón de su hija…lo cual si lo pensaba bien era hasta ridículo.

Michael por su parte no dejaba de preocuparse, no era normal la actitud de Eve, la mayoría de los jóvenes estarían tratando de tener su propia vida y amigos. Eve no parecía tener un problema con siempre estar pegada a las faldas de ellos, prefiriendo la seguridad que le daba la dependencia a tal vez arriesgarse. Y a decir verdad no encontraba un problema con ello, su problema era ver como se asociaba con la gente que tenía a su alrededor, lo cual no hacía mucho. Y cuando le contó a Selene sobre lo que pensaba ella tan solo sacó la cara por su hija, como era de esperarse. Solo en aquel momento cayendo en cuenta que probablemente aquella conducta antisocial era la misma con la que Selene se había comportado en Ordoghaz.

De su conversación con Eve Selene le había dejado un par de cosas de lado a Michael, como el consejo que le dio, "aunque parezca imposible y no lo estés buscando algún día encontrarás a la persona para ti. Tómame como ejemplo."

En aquel momento hacía nueve años desde que conocía a su madre y muy pocas veces –a decir verdad tal vez nunca- la había escuchado hablar con aquel optimismo, mucho menos hacía su vida romántica….o falta de esta. "Seiscientos años es mucho." Fue su respuesta, dándole una sonrisa fingida a Selene, sonrisa que inmediatamente cambió al sentir lástima por sí misma. Una tonta con un enamoramiento no correspondido, patético. "Además, madre, ¿quién me va a querer? Soy una abominación entre abominaciones." Podrían estar conviviendo con los vampiros pero una cosa era tolerancia y otra ser aceptada. David era el único vampiro que la aceptaba pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser bastante inalcanzable.

Selene no encontró nada más que acercarse a su hija y dejarle un beso sobre la cabeza. "Fui una traficante de muerte que se enamoró de un lycan. La gente puede cambiar su forma de pensar. Y no eres una abominación." Odiaba esa palabra.  
Eve no contestó nada, tan solo se acurrucó contra ella cosa que no sucedía a menudo.

David podía ser un vampiro tranquilo pero la verdad era que a Selene la había preocupado más de lo que lo haría cualquier desconocido. Él era un buen vampiro, un buen guerrero, y desde el día que lo conoció solo había tenido tres problemas con él, uno referente a un entrenamiento, otro a cómo manejar los vampiros que se les querían unir y otro referente a Eve.

El que mayor impacto había causado fue el referente a su hija.

Dos o tres años después de conocerlo Eve y David habían estado entrenando y las cosas no habían resultado demasiado bien para él. Selene inmediatamente se había acercado viendo a una a medio transformar Eve preocupada y habían intercambiado un par de palabras que para ahora no recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba era haber visto a David acercándose de nuevo a ellas, limpiándose la sangre de la cara mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Eve. Sus ojos brillando con esa mirada que ella reconoció de inmediato, mirada que no le agradó. Dio el entrenamiento por terminado y la mandó a descansar, Eve siguiendo sus órdenes inmediatamente. David a su vez también se retiró, solo que ella lo siguió, él empezando a realzar la fuerza de su hija y Selene no escuchándolo mientras lo alcanzaba, el enojo que la carcomía hablando por ella y en un impulso de un golpe seco en el pecho lo aventó contra una pared sosteniéndolo contra esta. "Es solo una niña." Le dijo apenas si pudiendo hablar de la ira mientras lo ahorcaba. David colocándose cada vez mas rojo al ahogarse y tratando de hacerla soltarlo pero no estaba a la par de ella. "Te lo advierto solo esta vez." Lo empujó mas contra la pared mientras le mantenía la mirada y solo cuando vio que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento lo dejó ir.

David cayó sentado al piso, botas alejándose prontamente mientras él trataba de respirar. Y miedo había habido en él en ese momento, junto con culpa y arrepentimiento. No pudiendo hacer nada más que apoyarse contra la pared se quedó donde se encontraba pensando en lo sucedido. Selene no había malinterpretado lo sucedido, y a la vez lo había hecho. Una intensa atracción por la fuerza de Eve lo había recorrido en el momento que se había colocado en pie para dirigirse hacia ellas, saber que esta niña bajita y sin experiencia tenía tanta fuerza y poder era algo de admirar. Una vez que estuvo a menos de un metro de ella no pudo dejar de notar sus ojos negros con azul aun resplandecientes mientras intercambiaba palabras con Selene. Y por primera vez y sin pensarlo se sintió atraído a su rostro, literalmente había pensado 'esos ojos…ese rostro…..hermosa.' Pero no era nada más que eso; un pensamiento pasajero y por eso le dio un par de horas a Selene para que se calmara antes de irla a buscar. Ella ni siquiera dio impresión de haber notado su presencia. "Mal interpretaste lo que-"

"No me trates de idiota, David." Lo interrumpió, "Sé lo que vi." Aquella mirada había sido fácil de reconocer; era la misma mirada que el asqueroso de Kraven le había llegado a dar en incontables oportunidades. Eve había brillado en los ojos de David en aquel momento en que lo venció. El poder era un atrayente.

David arriesgando su vida decidió hablar con la verdad, "Es guapa te lo admito pero como lo dijiste es una niña…...a mí no me interesan esas cosas." Que ella pareciera no estarle prestando atención lo molestó, "¡Mírame!" le exigió para que lo estudiara y viera que hablaba con la verdad, y por supuesto, de inmediato vio en los ojos azules de Selene que no le había agradado nada que le gritara pero no se dejó intimidar por aquello, en vez de eso continuó, "Lo que me llamó la atención en aquel instante fue su fuerza. Su fuerza es increíble. Un poder que desearía tener. Nada más." Ella lo intrigaba…

Selene le mantuvo la mirada no pudiendo discernir algún engaño pero la vida le había enseñado tanto de este tipo de cosas que no se iba a confiar. "No estoy dispuesta a hablar más del asunto." Le contestó simplemente sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que le acababa de dar. Lo único que podía pensar era en Eve y en la pequeña infatuación que ella parecía tener con David; lo que la preocupaba aun más.

"Selene-"

Le sacudió la cabeza girándose hacia él perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia, "No voy a dejar que nadie arruine lo que le queda a Eve de niñez. Y puedes haberme ayudado todo este tiempo pero no te quede en duda que si haces algo inapropiado con mi hija tu menor problema será encontrar tu muerte a las garras de un lycan."

David desde ese momento mantuvo una mayor distancia de madre e hija.

Volviendo al presente y viendo a Eve pensativa contra ella Selene no pudo dejar de especular que después de todo sí había estado equivocada en cuanto a David. Él nunca se había propasado con Eve, incluso ahora cuando ya estaba crecida.

.

.

Los años continuaron pasando y la vida de su hija era la vida de su hija y por más que a veces quisiera intervenir Michael le había pedido que lo hiciera solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Para ellos estrictamente necesario era cuando estaban siendo atacados, tirados de lado a lado y de pared contra pared. Selene concedía aquello y para ser realistas aparte de los múltiples intentos de asesinatos o de atraparlos su hija llevaba una vida tranquila. Era una joven tranquila, porque así fuera estúpido de verlo la seguía viendo como una niña. No le gustaban las aglomeraciones, no le gustaba compartir con nuevos vampiros, no actuaba como los más imprudentes o jóvenes de ellos. Tenía una cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros, como Michael decía.

En los últimos años había hecho unos cuantos compañeros en sus estadías en las comunidades, vampiros con los que se entrenaba y compartía cierto tiempo de ocio, pero David siempre estaba alrededor. Usualmente al menos una vez al día los veía juntos y conversando no sabía de qué tanto. Selene una vez le había preguntado a Eve si le había dicho algo a David de sus sentimientos y ella se había negado diciendo que no le veía el punto. Unos meses después la había notado cabizbaja y no dando todo de ella en su entrenamiento al preguntarle la causa le había revelado que finalmente había hablado con David y que este le había contestado que solo la quería como una amiga. Selene no encontró nada por decir hasta unos días después cuando la vio hablando con David de nuevo, como si nada.

Aquello reforzaba mas sus pensamientos de que Eve no estaba enamorada de David porque entonces como hacía para verlo todos los días y compartir como si nada con su novia a unos metros de distancia. Por supuesto todo el mundo tenía formas diferentes de manejar la vida y la de ella no era la misma que la de su hija. Por cuenta propia odiaría ver a Michael con otra mujer y él solo hecho de tener aquel pensamiento la dejaba incomoda y no deseaba profundizar más en aquello.

Eve no hablaba mucho con Michael del asunto, si algo iba de Eve a Selene, y después ella le contaba todo a Michael para ver él que opinaba. En aquella ocasión Selene le admitió a Michael que no estaba de acuerdo en que Eve le hubiera contado de sus sentimientos a David pues él tenía una pareja de cuatro años y ella tenía que respetar aquello. Las palabras de Michael fueron 'Si él no engañó a su pareja es porque la quiere y creo que eso es suficiente para darle a entender a Eve que se aleje.' Por supuesto, habían varios tipos de mujeres pero Eve no era del tipo que seguiría buscando insistentemente una relación que no podía ser.

Una tarde habían estado reunidos los tres en una sala alimentándose cuando Eve de nuevo había empezado a quejarse sobre David. "Deseas lo que no puedes tener."

Selene se había sorprendido por aquellas palabras no estando segura si Eve las tomaría a mal pero ella le sonrió a Michael tras un par de segundos.

Eve para ahora ya había aprendido a vivir con el sentimiento no correspondido, mas de una década, "Para ti es fácil hablar ya tienes a mi madre."

Michael le pasó el brazo a Selene por los hombros "Sí la tengo." Le contestó dándole un beso sobre la cabeza, "Pero no lo creas, al inicio de nuestra relación ella parecía bastante inalcanzable para mí."

Eve le hizo una mueca siguiéndole el juego, "Ella es Selene después de todo." No era por nada pero su madre era fantástica. Solo había una persona que le era su igual y aquel no era nadie más que su padre.  
Selene uso el muslo de Michael como apoyo para levantarse mientras les giraba los ojos a ambos por sus niñerías pero no logró levantarse del todo pues sintió a Michael cogiéndola de la muñeca y trayéndola contra él usando su fuerza, su cuerpo desplomándose contra el de él mientas una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras él la hacía sentar encima suyo y ella luchaba por no hacerlo hasta que se dio por vencida, primero quebrarían el sillón que ella ganarle.  
"Ven, eso es lo que quiero." Eve les dijo colocándose más seria mientras los veía reacomodarse, aunque manteniendo mayor contacto que segundos atrás. Su cabeza yendo inevitablemente a la cuestión de que David nunca le colocaría atención porque ella era en parte lycan. Ningún vampiro decente le colocaría atención por aquella razón.

Selene le apretó la pierna a Michael dejándole saber que era hora de contarle a Eve la proposición que le habían hecho. "Sabes que Olivia está de visita en la comunidad, ¿cierto?"

Eve le asintió, Olivia era la doctora vampira que la había alimentado por primera vez en su vida, "Sí. Y se me hace extraño." Las comunidades vampíricas tenían como regla no dejar conocer el paradero de dichas comunidades, uno a duras penas sabía dónde estaba la de uno, así evitando que alguien delatara las posiciones de otras a algún enemigo. "¿Saben a qué vino?" Así ellos tres estuvieran con vampiros en este momento eso no significaba que los hubieran aceptado, de hecho solo esta comunidad había estado dispuesta a darles una bienvenida y eso porque Selene los estaba entrenando. Para vampiros como Thomas y cada representante era un dolor de cabeza tenerlos de su lado, y claro, siempre quedaba que ella y Michael continuaban siendo cazados así que era eminente que los encontraran.

Michael le asintió, "Los altos mandos tienen una iniciativa nueva y esa es unir a todos los científicos y médicos para así….reponer lo que una vez fue Ziodex."

"¿Te pidió que te les unieras?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí."

"¿Aceptaste?" miró de lado hacia su madre, a lo que aquello significaría.

Michael se tocó la cara, "Diría que lo estoy pensando pero la verdad es que necesito saber que lo que ellos van a ser no es algo que nos vaya a perjudicar. O que de repente vayan a crear ANTIGEN versión 2.0"

Se deslizó mas por su asiento, "¿Qué si esto es una trampa y tan solo quieren atraerte para-"

"Michael y yo ya hablamos de ello," Selene la interrumpió, "él no va a ir a meterse a la boca del lobo solo."

"Entonces vamos a ir los tres." No lo preguntó, pero como fue de esperarse vio a sus padres mirándose con preocupación lo cual no encontraba justo pues ya sabía lo que vendría; ella no iría con ellos; como manera de protegerla. "Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para tomar mis propias decisiones. Además es mejor que yo te acompañe que mi mamá. No solo somos los dos más poderosos sino que también hay que tener en cuenta que detrás de quien pueden estar en todo esto es ella." Esos vampiros podían querer obtener el don de Alexander Corvinus.

Como siempre a Selene le molestaron aquellas palabras, o que ambos pensaran que era más débil que ellos, "Michael no tiene pensado llevarte a ese lugar. Créelo o no le dijo a Olivia que si se presentaba lo haría con algunos lycans."

A Eve aquello le pareció extraño. En los años que anduvieron buscando a su padre él no se quedó quieto y sabía que se había amistado de uno u otro clan licántropo, "¿Tomo a que no lo tomó bien?" preguntó pues la mezcla de las dos razas era algo que aun era considerado algo no prudente.

"No, no lo hizo." Le contestó.

Selene decidió interceder, "No deberíamos pensar en ello tan insistentemente desde ahora. Es tan solo un proyecto que si se llega a dar le faltará su buena década para dar sus primeros pasos. Tan solo creímos que deberías de estar al tanto por si te hacen alguna pregunta."

Eve se quedó mirándolos pensando en cómo cambiaría aquello la interacción entre sus padres. Después de todo estaban reclutando científicos, su madre era una guerrera que sería necesitada más acá que en aquel lugar. ¿Habrían ya ellos discutido aquello?


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

En el mundo de los inmortales, de los vampiros, habían dos clases de reuniones; reuniones tácticas y las sociales, en las últimas ella y Michael apenas iban a hacer acto de presencia lo cual fue cambiando para su hija a medida que iba creciendo. Los 'me quiero quedar por un rato mas.' Cambiaron a 'Voy más tarde,' Y de nuevo Michael había sido la voz de la razón, "Ella merece un poco de diversión, alejar su mente de todo esto aunque solo sea por unas horas. No todo puede ser entrenamiento y matar."

"Para mí todo es entrenamiento y matar." Selene le contestó a regañadientes no pensándolo mucho.

Michael le sonrió y tomando por ventaja la soledad de la esquina de la gran sala en la que estaban y las grandes cortinas que proveían aun mas tinieblas se acercó y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella por un par de segundos, luego se separó cuando la sintió empujándolo del pecho, a ella no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público. "Tu entretenimiento puede que no sea una conversación banal con un conocido," le dijo señalándole a la sala, a las personas sosteniendo vasos de sangre con licor, luego señaló hacia una mesa redonda donde estaba Eve jugando póker con varios vampiros, "O jugando cartas. Tu entretenimiento me gustaría pensar que la mayoría de las veces viene de mí." Le dijo volviendo a acercársele, esta vez posando los labios sobre su cuello descubierto y succionando la piel provocadoramente.

Selene lo volvió a hacer alejar de ella mientras miraba alrededor, "No últimamente." Le respondio queriendolo hacer callar pero la verdad era que sus palabras eran ciertas, y llegaron como una queja.

Le asintió sabiendo a que se refería, demasiado trabajo, poca privacidad, delgadas paredes, su hija durmiendo al otro lado de aquella pared, los pocos instantes que habían tenido en los últimos meses incluso años casi siempre eran eso: momentos fugaces. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tuvieron tiempo más que suficiente para el otro en aquellos menesteres, probablemente fue antes de ANTIGEN, "Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo más a menudo." Su relación de pareja había decaído un tanto en cuanto aquel aspecto y ninguno de los dos lo podía negar. Pero sexo no lo era todo y Selene era su pilar, así como él era el de ella.

"No es el lugar para hablar de ello." Lo dijo girándose a mirarlo a los ojos después de haber escuchado sus palabras.

"Lo sé…Creo que es tiempo de excusarnos de la reunión." Por unos momentos esperó una negativa pero después de considerarlo Selene le asintió.

Con la mayoría de gente en la sala mayor las habitaciones estarían casi desocupadas y ellos tendrían mayor privacidad. Michael y Selene dejaron aquel rincón y atravesaron la sala, la mayoría de vampiros mirando hacia ellos, uno que otro haciéndolos detener para preguntarles algunas cosas. Las mismas cosas de siempre. Tras varios minutos de escucharla discutir con un viejo vampiro sobre la próxima emboscada que le darían a lo que quedaba de ANTIGEN Michael dejó de hablar con los que lo 'entretenían' a él y se aproximó hasta donde ella, "Si nos disculpan necesitamos hablar un momento." Les dijo a los cuatro vampiros y sin disimulo alguno la tomó de la mano y haló suavemente dándole tiempo de despedirse de los hombres. Que después de varios pasos ella no se soltara le dio a entender que ese era el mecanismo para no ser detenidos nuevamente. Antes de dejar la sala ambos le dieron una última mirada a Eve, muerta de la risa mientras peleaba amistosamente con Leonardo sobre el juego de póker.

.

.

.

David mantuvo su atención en el juego mientras de reojo veía a Makino uniéndose a ellos y sentándose justo al lado de Eve. 'Preciosa,' Lo escuchó decirle como saludo y vio como aquello trajo una sonrisa no tan renuente a los labios de Eve mientras una emoción aparecía en su propio pecho; arrepentimiento.

'_No te das cuenta de nada, David, como del hecho de que he estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo catorce años.'_ Por un momento creyó que ella estaba bromeando pero cuando buscó su mirada y la vio con ojos húmedos su mundo se detuvo. De aquello ya hacían cuatro meses y esas palabras para él habían venido de la nada y lo habían impactado. ¿Por qué eligió ese momento para decirle aquello? No estaba seguro, no era como si algo importante hubiera sucedido. Para ser sincero en aquel momento había querido pensar con cabeza fría pero no había podido hacerlo. A él le había caído bien desde el momento que la conoció y aunque no quería reconocerlo en varias ocasiones cuando aún era una niña había pensado que crecería para convertirse en una mujer hermosa. Bien, en aquel instante tuvo a aquella mujer hermosa preguntándole si nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer. Y no encontró que decir más que tartamudear y pensar en sus padres y lo que dirían de todo esto. Al final no había encontrado más que disculparse por lastimarla y recordarle a la otra persona en su vida a la que amaba.

Y aunque para este instante ya podía pensar con cabeza fría sobre lo sucedido solo llegaba a un par de conclusiones. Él amaba a Madeline. A él le gustaba Eve, tremendamente hasta el punto de no poder dejar de pensar en ella constantemente y en la oportunidad perdida.

Amaba a Madeline, pero no como lo había hecho hacía unos años, ya aquel amor intenso se había perdido y ahora tan solo quedaba una comodidad y amistad. No era amor, era más compañerismo. Y no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, cuando volvía a aquel momento de la revelación de Eve no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que habría sucedido si las cosas hubieran resultado diferente, los mil y un inconvenientes que surgirían en el camino, e incluso con esto último en mente algo mas sobresalía en sus pensamientos, la idea incesante de lo que se sentiría al besarla.

Había tanto en su mente que no se podía dejar llevar por una tentación que podría arruinar todo.

Tenía que pensar en Madeline y el daño que le podía hacer si terminaba las cosas con ella. Pero a diferencia de Eve, era una mujer madura, no una mujer joven así que de repente no habría mucho impacto en cuanto a la ruptura.

No podía dejar de pensar en su padre Thomas, en Eve como híbrida y los convencionalismos que lo rodeaban. Eve era una híbrida y aunque venía a ver que a él no le interesaba aquello para perseguir una relación sí les importaría a los demás.

Otras veces pensaba en como aun en algunas ocasiones veía a Eve como una niña y ese solo pensamiento complicaba las cosas aun mas.

Pero pensándolo seriamente, ¿Estaba considerando dejar una relación de comodidad por algo que no tendría futuro? Se preguntó una vez más mientras veía a Selene y a Michael dejar la sala, lo cual no era extraño. Para nadie era un secreto que no les agradaba ese tipo de reuniones. David se concentró en el juego por un buen rato hasta que sintió que le rodeaban los hombros y al mirar hacia arriba vio a Madeline descendiendo hacia él y besándolo. David le devolvió una sonrisa que del todo no era fingida y cuando volvió a colocarle atención a sus cartas pudo ver el rostro de Eve que no demostraba mucho, no parecía dolida, no parecía contenta, no parecía siquiera interesarle, pero si estaba enamorada de él entonces era una buena actriz.

Por su parte él no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a Makino cada vez que se le acercaba a Eve, el hombre desde hacía su buen tiempo había dejado sus intenciones bastantes claras con Eve pero ella siempre se lo quitaba de encima. Podía todo parecer un juego pero no lo era, sabía que sí ella le daba la oportunidad el hombre la tomaría.

Eve despertaba en él atracción y mucho mas, representaba una amistad en la cual actualmente se podía perder por horas hablando, en sus conversaciones percibiendo una vez más como ella veía su mundo, y cuanto ANTIGEN la había perjudicado y como aquella empresa aun tenía un control sobre ella, sobre su personalidad y forma de ser. En más de una ocasión cuando niña se había referido a sus enemigos tan ferozmente que lo había sorprendido su rencor, otras veces lo había dejado ver su dolor lo que lo había sorprendido al notar la lástima y ternura que le producía.

Ahora aquella ternura que una vez le había tenido se veía manchada por la atracción.

Y por más bajo que le pareciera a veces desearía sentir solo atracción y deseo por ella, sería fácil sacarse aquello de su sistema si ella no le interesara, tan solo hacerlo y no mirar atrás. Seria fácil si ella contara con mayor edad y experiencia. No significaría nada no la lastimaría.

La mano sobre su hombro se aferró más a él y volteó a mirar de nuevo a Madeline.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta." Le pidió.

Salir de su escondite bajo tierra probaba ser un problema de seguridad, pero tal vez aire fresco le ayudaría para pensar más detenidamente las cosas. Dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa se colocó en pie ofreciéndole su brazo a su pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

Estudiando a sus oponentes en el juego de póker Eve de repente se sobresaltó al sentir que una mano se posó sobre su rodilla, tanto que no pudo dejar de brincar y al girarse a mirar a Makino lo vio con una sonrisa burletera mientras retiraba aquella mano, no sin antes rozarla hasta un par de centímetros más arriba, "Esto está aburrido aquí," le dijo no dándole importancia a lo sucedido, y vio que sus compañeros en la mesa tampoco lo hicieron, "al otro lado de la sala hay un juego de verdad. ¿Qué dices si vamos y me muestras que tanto sabes leer a la gente ahora?"

Eve apoyándose sobre la mesa inclinó su asiento en dos patas para poder alcanzar a mirar dicha mesa, cuatro vampiros hombres y de alto rango concentrados en el juego, concentrados pero en sus rostros no dejándole ver o leer lo que estaban pensando. Y aquello era de lo que Makino estaba hablando, ella no era muy buena leyendo a la gente, especialmente humanos y él había estando brindándole clases sobre el tema desde hacía unos meses. "Apuesto a que es bastante dinero el que están jugando." Se burló, y no había ni que decirlo, "Yo no tengo tanto."

Dándole una sonrisa torcida se sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo, "Yo sí."

De repente enseriándose Eve apoyó de nuevo el asiento en las cuatro patas, "Podría perder tu dinero. De hecho probablemente lo perderé todo." Él muy bien sabía que aún no estaba muy segura de todo lo que le había estado enseñando.

Makino le sonrió colocándose en pie y estirándole la mano, "Por eso no te preocupes." Le guiñó un ojo una vez que ella empezó a caminar con él, "Hay varias formas en que ambos sabemos podrías pagarme." Le contestó, y como lo había notado últimamente Eve no pareció incomodarse por su sugerencia, así como del todo no se enojó por haberle tocado la pierna segundos atrás. Pero como siempre ella no contestó nada, así que él continuó. "Ambos sabemos que nuestra presencia les incomodará, aprovecharemos eso para leer sus rostros, saber sus jugadas y llevarnos el motín."

"Si les ganamos quiero la mitad." Le dijo de una dándose cuenta que si podían ganar, pero si algo sería por él mas no por ella.

Continuaron su camino y una vez que los vampiros se dieron cuenta de su presencia él tiró el fajo de billetes sobre la mesa antes de ir a ser rechazado, "Si los lees exitosamente te lo doy todo." Le contestó, ignorando a los tres vampiros que obviamente les desagradaba su presencia y sus palabras.

Y Eve esta vez no decidió hacer retirar la mano que Makino colocó sobre su pierna por la mayor parte de la noche.

Makino era un vampiro indeseado con el que se había topado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de sus estadías con los vampiros. La forma en que se conocieron no fue de las mejores, cuando tenía quince o dieciséis años se lo había encontrado en los baños de la nueva comunidad en la que estaba recién llegada. Había sido el primer hombre –aparte de lycans muertos que volvían a su forma humana tras una batalla- que había visto desnudo, y él no había hecho nada más que calmadamente dejarse de secar el cabello con la toalla y girarse hacia ella mientras le mostraba su anatomía para un segundo después cubrirse con parsimonia. 'Eres como joven, ¿no?' lo había escuchado preguntarle segundos después cuando ella aún continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Apenada Eve tan solo se había disculpado y por supuesto la curiosidad que antes había sido mínima ante tal tipo de cosas había explotado al máximo en aquel momento.

Por supuesto, la próxima vez que se lo encontró en uno de los pasillos Eve no pudo dejar de sonrojarse y de girarle la cara cuando lo vio sonriéndole burletero y saludándola, la voz de su madre en aquel momento incomodándola, '¿Quién es ese?' le había preguntando estrictamente mientras seguía al vampiro con la mirada. Por supuesto Eve sabía que era mejor no revelarle nada de lo que había sucedido.

El vampiro mantuvo su distancia y luego desapareció. Se lo volvió a encontrar en varias ocasiones nunca tan memorables como la primera y hacía poco más de tres años había vuelto a aparecer en esta nueva instalación. Ahora tiempo después no lo consideraba un desconocido pero tampoco lo tildaría de amigo.

En un principio el mantenía la distancia de los demás así que fue obvio pensar que tan solo era un vampiro más que la rechazaba pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el ser retraído tan solo era una característica de su personalidad. Cierto entendimiento llegó cuando empezaron a hablar, el ser indeseado creando cierta conexión. Y dicha conexión poco a poco la vio desplegándose llegando hasta el punto en que estaban ahora. Aparte de aquello era el único hombre que se le había llegado a insinuar así que ahí tenía a su candidato para lo que tenía pensado esa noche.

Las horas de aquella reunión social pasaron rápidamente y cuando fue el momento de retirarse de la mesa con las manos vacías ambos lo hicieron, Eve siguiendo a Makino hasta un lugar cercano y cabía decir desocupado.

Makino por su parte no quería leer demasiado entre líneas pero la verdad era que en el momento no podía dejarlo de hacer. Después de todo no era de Eve la actitud que había estado demostrando toda la noche. En medio de una conversación sin importancia Makino se remojó los labios con la sangre que acaba de coger y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Eve cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes para esa noche cuando ella habló.

Con cada minuto Eve había notado que el salón se seguía vaciando, "¿Qué sigues haciendo conmigo? ¿No deberías de estar persiguiendo a alguna vampira con la que pasar la noche?"

La pregunta le sorprendió, en un principio creyendo que sí había leído mal las señales que ella le había estado enviando pero tras unos instantes descartó aquello. Eve no solía actuar nerviosa y esa noche en más de una ocasión la había visto de aquella manera e indecisa. "Nunca te tomé por alguien a quien le gustaría jugar con un hombre, Eve. Sabes muy bien lo que has estado haciendo toda la noche." Toda la noche ella había estado bastante accesible para él, ni una vez lo había tratado de hacer alejar o quitarle las manos de encima lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo. "Y sabes porque sigo aquí."

Esas palabras sonaron un tanto acusadoras pero sus acciones no lo fueron pues lo vio colocando sus brazos abiertos sobre el espaldar del cómodo mueble en el que estaba sentado justo en frente de ella. Por un momento pensó en si había llegado a ser demasiado explicita en sus acciones y supuso que sí lo fue, tal vez no demasiado como para ir a ser tildada de descarada pero si hubo algo que Makino captó. "Yo…" se remojó los labios mientras pensaba que decir, como armar sus pensamientos en frases simples pero la vergüenza no la dejaba, "Estás en lo correcto en que um…"

Makino le asintió, "Tu actitud," le dijo no demostrándole que su de repente vergüenza le causó diversión. "no deja mucho que pensar. Más al saber que no actúas así normalmente sino todo lo contrario." Había estado esperando que ella con una mirada o de un empujón lo hiciera alejar cada vez que él le invadía el espacio personal pero ese momento no había llegado así que aquello lo hizo ver que las intenciones de Eve esa noche podían no ser tan inocentes.

Eve lo miró a los ojos, "Sí…" ni siquiera en ese momento en que ambos estaban en el mismo renglón se pudo traer a hablar claramente, "sí, pero la verdad no sé qué es lo que quiero." Iba a añadir que no estaba segura pero él la interrumpió.

Decidió dejar los pelos en la lengua, después de todo no era de él darle largas a un asunto, "Me deseas a mí. Sólo que estás sobre pensando las cosas. Tu indecisión no te deja proseguir."

Eve apenada fue a aceptar aquello pero él continuó hablando.

Makino se inclinó, "Supongo que te avergüenza lo que se podría venir. Te preocupa lo que dirán tus padres si se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, lo que dirán todos. Pero nadie se tiene que enterar. Seremos solo tú y yo."

Deseaba a Makino, aquello era verdad, tener fantasías sobre él no era ningún problema, el problema se venía cuando tenía la oportunidad de actuar en sus deseos pero por pena, pudor o quien sabía qué mierda no se daba la oportunidad.

"Como conocido te digo en la cara que ANTIGEN, tus padres y esta puta sociedad de han estropeado psicológicamente. Y eso lo sabes. Puedes poner fachada de orgullo o desinterés, fuerza, pero tras haber tratado contigo sé que tan llevada estás."

Aquello inmediatamente molestó a Eve, Makino no era el hombre bien hablado que era David, o de buenos sentimientos como su padre y aquello ella lo sabía. Era la clase de persona que hablaba lo que pensaba, como su madre sin interesarle a quien lastimaba en el camino. "Me estaba preguntando cuanto te demorarías en dejar salir al desgraciado en ti." Lo cual era extraño porque normalmente él mantenía un buen genio cuando estaba con ella. El deseo de ser descortés sabía solo le venía cuando se sentía intimidado. "No te permito que-"

"Mis palabras no son para molestarte, es tan solo la verdad. Y me caes bien Eve, pero si te sigues cerrando a las oportunidades que te da la vida ese es tu problema, después no te quejes de lo que has dejado pasar….."

"_¿Y todo esto viene de que no me quiero acostar contigo?_"

"_¡El problema es que lo quieres!_" le contestó subiéndole la voz y exasperándose, "Deberías de tener confianza en ti misma, eres una mujer hermosa que tiene el ego por los suelos y deja que este afecte ciertos aspectos de tu vida."

"No es la confianza en mí misma la que me está afectando en este momento." Le mintió.

Makino lo pensó por un momento y luego cayó en cuenta en lo que seguramente ella pensaba, "Esto no es un cuento de hadas Eve. No necesitas confiar en otra persona para desempeñarte en un aspecto sexual, o en cualquier aspecto de tu vida. Si eso es lo que piensas, por lo que eres tan cerrada entonces estas equivocada." Tomo un trago de su bebida, "Mi lema personal es que se jodan. Que todos se vayan a la mierda. ¿Por qué preocuparse por lo que otros piensen de uno? Al final del día todos somos un instrumento para lo que otra persona desea conseguir."

"Las cosas no funcionan así."

"Sí funcionan así." Le respondió, "Hasta un punto todos nos regimos por ello. A ver, tus padres y tu están acá porque necesitan un refugio y acabar con ANTIGEN, esa es su meta, ¿Acaso les importa no ser bienvenidos por algunas facciones de los vampiros? No, les vale mierda."

Bien, _aquello era cierto, _pero no todo se basaba en usar a otras personas. Ya que estaba de psicólogo o psiquiatra, "¿Y tu punto en que me niego constantemente a acostarme contigo es?"

Makino se sonrió, "Te da miedo. Te refrenas."

"No me da miedo…" habló sin pensarlo en casi una forma burletera.

_Sí claro,_ "Te falta confianza en ti misma y eso provoca tus dudas. Y tus dudas no te dejan proseguir." Se volvió a encoger de hombros, "Eres hermosa, Eve. Si quieres experimentar no deberías de preocuparte por lo que el hombre en cuestión piense de ti, lo que te dirá al día siguiente, lo que tus padres pensaran cuando se den cuenta. Tan salo hazlo, es tu vida. Muy pocas veces tus actos tendrán repercusiones." Le sonrió, "Conmigo ciertamente no las tendrán si tan solo quieres algo pasajero y sin significado."

Pensativa Eve le asintió, no decidiendo a considerar lo mas importante en sus frases sino tan solo lo que concernía en aquel momento, "Digamos que me tomo en serio tus palabras y acepto tu proposición. ¿Me hablas en serio al decir que no te importa lo que otros piensen de que te acuestes conmigo, con una híbrido?"

Makino se sonrió y le sacudió la cabeza, "Dime, ¿alguna vez has notado que me importe la opinión de otros? ¿Qué me rija por esta?"

_Pues no,_ "Esta bien, no te interesa lo que otros piensen de ti, ¿pero qué hay de lo que piensas de ti mismo?"

Makino la miró lascivamente, "¿No lo entiendes verdad?" le preguntó, "Nunca me he regido por lo que los vampiros piensan y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Nunca he tenido nada contra los lycans y por ende nada contra ti. Así que no hay nada 'ético' que me refrene." Si algo se admitía era que Eve no era cualquier mujer, era la hija de Selene y del _híbrido_… No era una reina para tenerla en un pedestal, no era la peor de las mujeres, era una mujer normal, si algo un tabú. También era peligrosa no solo en cuanto a ella misma sino también sobre sus progenitores. Pero no vio con qué razón compartir esos pensamientos.

Eve trató de no sonreírle por lo que le iba a decir, "No hay nada ético en ti."

Viendo la burla le asintió. "Conoces mis historia."

Makino no contaba con la mejor de las reputaciones pues se decía que había llegado a fraternizar con el enemigo, llámese lycans o humanos. Como su madre era considerado un traidor entre los vampiros. Pero aquello paradójicamente no lo colocaba a favor de Selene. _La confianza hay que ganársela,_ le había dicho ella una vez. De Makino se decían una y mil cosas pero de lo único que ella podía dar constancia era que tenía buenas conexiones con cierto grupo de lycans y otros humanos; y por eso mismo era que era considerado un miembro valioso en la comunidad. Valioso pero al cual también se le desestimaba, como ella y su familia. Y tal vez por eso era que le agradaba su presencia ciertas veces.

La historia de él consistía en que había nacido humano. Un niño de la calle se decía. Alguien que ya sabía defenderse solo para la edad de catorce años y luego fue convertido. No sabiendo de comunidades ni de guaridas continuó con su vida adaptándose a esta. Hasta que se encontró con su primer lycan quien una vez de haberle explicado lo sucedido lo llevó consigo y decidió poner sus manos al fuego por él ante los otros lycans. En esos años que prosiguieron aprendió parte de lo que tenía que aprender para sobrevivir, ya después vino tomar su propio camino solo y progresar...casi treinta años después llegó la purga.

"Y tal como conoces mi historia también sabes el tipo de hombre que soy." En otras palabras no debía de esperar nada de él si al fin se decía en acostarse con él. "Para mañana no tendrá significado lo que pueda ocurrir esta noche entre nosotros."

"Eres tan romántico."

Le apuntó con el dedo, "Coincidencialmente estaba pensando que te agradaría escuchar aquello pues tendrías algo menos sobre tus hombros; dejar de preocuparte sobre las repercusiones en mi lado de la moneda." Eve lo miró considerándolo y por primera vez en la noche se sintió emocionando por lo que se podía venir. El calor que recorrió su cuerpo siendo bienvenido, "Vamos a mi cuarto."

Eve no pudo dejarse de quejar, pero por lo que aquel pedido provocaba y por lo que habían estado hablando, ella no sabía qué hacer, "Las cosas no son tan fáciles."

"Sí lo son." Le dijo, luego pasó saliva, "Llegaremos tan lejos como quieras…..hasta donde tu confianza te deje. Tendrás todo el control."

"Estoy acostumbrada a tener el control." Le contestó para que no saliera con ese tipo de cosas, era la más fuerte de los inmortales, ella muy bien podía detenerlo si se intentaba propasar.

No dejándose ir a ganar de ella en esta parte le sonrió, "¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó bajándole la voz con lascivia, "No tienes experiencia, tocarte a ti misma es muy diferente a que alguien más lo haga. ¿Cómo sabes que tendrás el control en ese momento?"

Sintiéndose sonrojándose Eve se encontró contestando, "No era aquello a lo que me refería."

"Lo sé." Pasó saliva, "Pero siempre me he preguntado aquello. Si en el momento del clímax tus ojos se tornaran azules, si lo hará tu piel, si-"

Con el calor aumentando decidió interrumpirlo, una cosa era hablar en torno al tema sin tocar aspectos otra ir directamente al punto, lo que indudablemente la incomodó, "¿Y me vas a decir que aquello no te asquea?"

"No. Me causa curiosidad." Le respondió con la verdad y enseriándose. "Tu aspecto no es tan temible como lo crees. No eres un animal." En ese momento notó al grupo que quedaba en la sala marchándose y dejándolos totalmente solos. "Si tengo que admitir algo es que me causa cierta incertidumbre. Y ahí estamos los dos en eso."

Tras unos segundos Eve volvió a hablar, "¿Te has acostado con alguna lycan?" Makino le sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no?"

Sabiendo para donde iba le contestó, "No eres lycan." Eve le iba a contestar que sí lo era pero aquello estaba de más. Makino decidió continuar con sinceridad, "Me asustaba el prospecto, aun lo hace tanto que aquello no lo considero. Pero tú eres diferente, Eve. Al menos para mí lo es." Para muchos vampiros ser híbrido era lo mismo que ser un lycan, para él no y eso ella tenía que entenderlo. Vio en los ojos de ella que estaba a punto de contraatacar su respuesta pero no le dio tiempo, "Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no David? ¿Por qué no cualquier lycan?"

Eve se encogió de hombros, en las instalaciones no habían lycans y nunca había pasado tiempo suficiente con alguno como para siquiera proponerse aquello, "Supongo que la oportunidad nunca se ha presentado."

"_Eso_ es mentira." La corrigió de una. "Haz tenido una oportunidad conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. También recuerdo en una de nuestras visitas en un den lycan como más de uno de ellos botaba la baba por ti." También recordaba que aquello a Michael lo había incomodado y como _del todo_ había molestado a Selene y a David, quien cuando él lo confrontó por ello le respondió que tan solo la cuidaba y que deseaba algo mejor para ella.

Sí, ella lo había notado también pero en vez de aquello elevarle su ego tan solo la incomodó, "¿La verdad?" él le asintió, "Creo que hay algo mal en mí. A parte de un puñado de personas no me interesa nadie más. Tampoco me interesa el sentarme a conocer otros vampiros…..se me hace aburrido..." se encogió de hombros nuevamente, "Sexo es algo que me queda por hacer, supongo."

Makino se sonrió, "Bien, porque estas bastante crecidita y eres demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarte de esa manera." Le volvió a repetir. Eve le sonrió por unos segundos y después su sonrisa se esfumó. "¿Por qué no David?" le preguntó tras unos momentos, él muy bien había notado que ella botaba la baba por el niñato ese. Era bastante obvio tan solo de verla mirarlo o hablando con él. Y le hizo ver que su pregunta iba sin maldad alguna mediante un gesto.

David y Makino nunca se habían llevado bien, eran extremos opuestos, "No quiero hablar de David." Eve exhaló, aparte de sus fantasías ella nunca lo había considerado realmente, mucho menos ahora.

Aquello fue perfecto para él pues no estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema. Respiró profundo, "¿Entonces?" le preguntó, "Ya hablamos todo el repertorio que teníamos." Se colocó en pie dirigiéndose hasta una mesa y cuando regresó lo hizo con dos copas y una botella que le dejó saber a Eve que lo que beberían no sería solo sangre, "Yo expuse mis puntos, tu expusiste los tuyos. ¿Ya tomaste alguna decisión?"

Eve no contestó nada, tan solo lo vio en silencio mientras preparaba una mezcla de sangre y el licor que aquel fuese. Ella había tomado la bebida antes revuelta con sangre en algún brindis como muestra de educación y buena suerte. Makino era extremadamente guapo o ella lo encontraba así, era delgado pero atlético, alto y tenía un mentón cuadrado, venía de descendencia china o japonesa y por primera vez notó que ciertamente ella no lo sabía. Nunca le había preguntado.

Makino le entregó la copa, "Para los nervios."

"No estoy nerviosa." Le dijo sacando cara y bajando el liquido de un solo sorbo, este quemándole la garganta y el estomago y dándole por unos momentos una sensación placentera.

"No tienes que mentir." Le respondió recibiéndole la copa y pasándole la que se había servido para él mismo, ella se negó.

Sabía que no tenía que mentir, era tan solo que estar nervioso era un signo de debilidad, y a quien le gustaba estar vulnerable…. "Sigo sin estar segura de lo que quiero." Le admitió siendo completamente sincera. Experimentar con él era una opción arriesgada y lo había sabido desde el principio.

Makino la fijó con la mirada estudiando si ella se retractaría o no, al final decidió proseguir, que se retractara a mitad de camino era lo más probable pero de todas formas ya era muy tarde para el encontrar a alguien que ocupara el lugar de Eve. En vez de irse a sentar en el sillón en que había estado hasta hace unos segundos se sentó en el de Eve, _justo a su lado, _colocándola más nerviosa. "Y aun así sigues aquí." Le dijo bajando la voz, la cercanía lo permitía. "¿Entonces hasta donde quieres llegar?"

De repente nerviosismo le llegó con todo a Eve mientras le mantenía la mirada a Makino. La incertidumbre en ese momento llegándole a mil.

Ambos manteniéndose la mirada Makino le sonrió, "Recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo. Monumental diría yo."

Sabía que aquello era una broma pues se refería al dinero del juego de cartas, "Sé que no me harías pagarlo así."

Makino le sonrió, no, a él le agradaba Eve, no la haría pagar de esa forma. Pero alguna otra mujer que le debiera y estuviera dispuesta, ¿Por qué no? Pero decidió no compartir aquel pensamiento. Sin más palabras decidió ir al punto al mismo tiempo que ella rompía el contacto visual, Makino se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, de una sintiéndola tensándose, al no ser rechazado de inmediato le hizo el cabello a un lado rozándole con los dedos el cuello y viéndola erizándose. "Se puede sentir mejor." Le susurró llevando su cara hasta el cuello de ella donde nada más respirar contra su piel la hizo pasar saliva fuertemente. El primer roce del labios en su cuello llegó así como la respuesta del cuello de ella de sacudirse inmediatamente.

Eve cerró los ojos sin pensar dándole mayor acceso al mismo tiempo que sentía su piel de gallina y todos sus nervios de punta. "Aquí no." Le dijo pasados unos cuantos segundos, más que pedir prácticamente le rogó para que no siguiera con aquella muestra en una sala que se encontraba vacía.

Makino le asintió, no tenía ningún problema con ello, la vio que se fue a colocar de pie y la detuvo de la muñeca una vez que ella estuvo de pie, "Bésame primero." Le dijo, no queriendo ser él que se acercara a ella sino al contrario, ella quien se inclinara y buscara aquel beso.


	6. Chapter 6

SEIS

En las siguientes semanas ambos Michael y Selene empezaron a notar un cambio en la actitud de Eve, se notaba no tan ensimismada como antes y un tanto más contenta y por su parte Michael creyó que tal vez sería porque no habían sido atacados en meses y las cosas parecían empezar a ir bien.

No fue hasta que en medio de un momento sin importancia observó algo que lo hizo cuestionarse aquello. No había sido mucho más que una muestra de amistad pero era mucho más de lo que había visto alguna otra vez relacionado con su hija. Eve había sido llamada por alguien y Makino quien estaba con ella había colocado la mano en la espalda baja de su hija y amistosamente la había empujado hacia adelante. Como lo pensaba era algo inocente; lo que no le gustaba era donde aquella mano se había situado y a quien le pertenecía dicha mano. Y por el resto de la tarde estuvo atento a la situación pero nada más que uno que otro intercambio de palabras sucedió, lo que lo dejó pensando que había malinterpretado las cosas.

"¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?" le había preguntado a Eve esa misma madrugada.

Como siempre alerta en las últimas semanas Eve se encogió de hombros solo que esta vez notó que su padre sí andaba detrás de algo; lo que la incomodó pero decidió tratar de fingir, y era tratar porque ella era muy mala mintiendo, "¿De qué?" preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

"No sé, tu dime a mí." Ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con darle las mismas frases que sus padres le habían dado a él una vez.

Pasando saliva algo le vino a la mente y decidió decirlo pues tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y sería más temprano que tarde; el tiempo estaba corriendo, "Quiero ir con ustedes a la reunión en Bulgaria." _Ustedes_ por supuesto siendo él y Selene.

Michael ante esto se colocó alerta, "Hace meses Selene me dijo que ya habían hablado de eso y que habías aceptado quedarte aquí."

Eve le asintió, había aceptado en su momento pero las cosas cambiaban. ¿Y quedarse para qué? Para estar al tanto de cómo se manejaban las cosas en la ausencia de sus padres…No era como si los vampiros encargados de estas instalaciones la fueran a confiar sus propósitos, "Cambié de opinión." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Era mejor que se quedara,_ esta era una de las instalaciones más seguras; un país tercermundista con demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por lidiar con los vampiros o destinar lo poco de sus impuestos para esto. Así que ellos donaban una pequeña ayuda para que los dejaran en paz y aquello sucedía. Eve sabía que quedarse era estar tranquila, marcharse con ellos era peligroso. "Sabes lo que nos espera allá afuera…."

"Sí. Y por eso mismo voy a ir." Solo hacía unas horas se había venido a dar cuenta de la magnitud real de aquella reunión y no iba a dejar ir a sus papás solos. Aquello no estaba en discusión. "¿Dónde está madre? Quiero hablar con ella de esto."

Michael exhaló, "Es mejor que te quedes acá." La quiso hacer entrar en razón pero sabía que eso no llevaría a nada, cuando lo quería Eve podía ser tan testaruda como él, o peor, como Selene, "Piensa las cosas-"

"Ya las he pensado, padre." Le dijo colocándose en pie, "¿Dónde está madre?"

Michael exhaló sacudiéndole la cabeza, "Ahora mismo asumo que en vigilancia." Le dijo, dejándole a Selene que tratara de convencerla si podía.

"Bien." La encontraría sola y aquello era perfecto, sabía que su madre se negaría al principio pero al final tendría que ceder. "Buenas noches." Le dijo despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

Michael le levantó una ceja, "Acabas de arruinarla." Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, dejándole ver que aunque respetaba su decisión no la aprobaba.

Eve quien se estaba marchando se detuvo ante las palabras para próximamente continuar.

.

.

.

Sintiéndose roncando Eve abrió los ojos apenada para en ese momento encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Makino quien se sentó en la cama y después de pasarse una mano por el cabello se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Como la mayoría de las habitaciones en esa comunidad la de él cumplía con un solo propósito; descansar. Un colchón en el piso, un asiento de madera enfrente de este, y un nochero donde se guardaba la poca ropa con la que se contaba. Bostezando Eve miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se había echado una siesta corta y que el tiempo perdido no había sido demasiado. Y mientras pensaba en ello y en sus renuencias aun presentes con el asunto fue que su mente volvió a lo que acababa de suceder, a Makino.

Aquella noche en que todo empezó había estado al tanto de que estaba cometiendo un error y que de repente se arrepentiría al día siguiente, se había encontrado indecisa y aquel solo echo le dejaba ver que no era bueno continuar con lo que tenía en mente pero aun así lo hizo, podía escapar si lo deseaba; ella era más poderosa que él. Makino había sido su primer beso una vez que habían entrado a la habitación de él después de haberse escabullido por los pasillos no queriendo ser notada. Y después fue todo lo que le seguía a un beso…aunque no todo en la misma noche. Pero antes un momento de racionalidad en ella había llegado y quiso huir del momento, él de nuevo siendo un charlatán y queriendo hacerla detener. _'Quiero coger, eso es todo.'_ Al ser tomada por sorpresa por sus palabras rudas él continuó, _'Eso es lo que sabías iba a pasar cuando accediste a venir conmigo. ¿O acaso creías que te iba a contar un cuento antes de dormir?_' Un sonrojo de nuevo había asomando a su rostro y como pasaron de ahí a convencerla aún no estaba segura. Solo lo recordaba regocijándose de que la había apenado, 'Incluso te apena que te diga que te quiero coger. Es casi adorable.' Vergüenza de nuevo la inundó, 'No me apenó, es solo que no me esperaba el termino.' Burlándose Makino continuó, '¿Entonces como quieres llamarlo?'

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando Makino volvió a la habitación, al mirarlo haciéndola tomar aire profundamente ante su físico desnudo.

Sintió los ojos de ella sobre él y trató de contener una sonrisa, "Te puedes quedar si lo deseas. Yo tengo algo que hacer en unos minutos."

"No me quedo." Le contestó, "Es solo que tu baño es demasiado pequeño para ambos." Era más el reguero que harían.

Makino se sonrió, "Apuesto que cuentas con mejores instalaciones que las mías." Le comentó, podía ser indeseada pero ella y su familia era un az bajo la manga de los vampiros. Lo menos que podían brindarle en estas instalaciones desafortunadas era una que otra comunidad. "Deberíamos de probarlas un día de estos." Luego recordó que Eve no solo no quería que esto que ellos tenían no se volviera público sino que también su habitación estaba al lado de sus padres. Por un instante se preguntó como aquello funcionaría, "Un día de estos en que tus padres no estén, claro está."

Eve hizo el comentario a un lado en su mente estando al tanto de que la hora de encontrarse con su madre se acercaba y cierta sensación de ansiedad se esparcía por ella al no querer enfrentarse al momento. De nuevo movimiento llamó su atención y vio a Makino colocándose la camisa para luego sentarse al lado de ella y empezarse a colocar los zapatos. La pregunta de si contarle o no lo que tenía planeado vino a su mente y decidió hacerlo en un impulso, "Me voy con mis padres para Bulgaria." Le comentó para que después no fuera a decir que no se lo había dicho.

Tirando de uno de los cordones de sus botas Makino habló, "Justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando a tu presencia." Le contestó con ironía pero era verdad. Se estaba acostumbrando a no tener que salir de vez en cuando a buscar a alguna vampira a la cual le tendría que aguantar alguna conversación estúpida por horas para luego acceder a venirse con él a su habitación. También se estaba acostumbrando a ella, su presencia, el tiempo que compartían, las charlas sin caretas…..

Eve se encogió de hombros no muy segura de lo que aquello significaba para él, "Tan solo van a ser dos semanas." Para ella significaban dos semanas alejadas de él….y lo que aquello representaba, en otras palabras solo venía a descubrir los encantos del sexo tan solo para renunciar a estos prontamente. Un martirio. Iban a ser dos semanas largas.

Makino se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, "Esas reuniones tienden a alargarse más del tiempo estipulado. Lo sabes, _¿cierto?_"

"Eso sólo lo sabré en ese momento." Le contestó exhalando y luego se rascó la frente, "Van a haber lycans allá, ¿sabes?" lo cual no era un indicio de una estadía tranquila.

"Me pareció haber escuchado algo de aquello." Le admitió, luego la empujó del hombro al verla preocupada, "Ahora no me vayas a cambiar por uno de ellos."

Eve le sonrió sin ganas no queriendo leer nada entre líneas; lo de ellos no significaba nada así a veces sintiera que sí lo hacía. "No es como si vaya con planes de que me vaya a agradar." Exhaló, "Es extraño ver a tantos vampiros conteniéndose ante los lycans. Incluso mi madre." Se remojó los labios, "Pareciera ser que la excepción de la regla para ella somos padre y yo. Hasta el sol de hoy no he visto a un lycan que le agrade o que no la intimide….a decir verdad creo que ningún lycan para ella vale la pena primero interrogar antes de meterle un tiro."

Aquello lo sorprendió pues venía casi de la nada y tampoco era de ellos hablar de problemas ni ella de su familia, "¿Soy yo o acabo de percibir cierto rencor?"

Eve se encogió de hombros, y luego reinó el silencio. "No es rencor…tan solo veo la hipocresía de todos…"

"Oh," Le dijo exhalando con burla fingida de cariño, "Veo que estoy siendo una influencia…."

Como respuesta le rodó los ojos y se apoyó del hombro de él para colocarse en pie, una vez que lo estuvo se empezó a alejar de él no sin antes acariciarle el cuello, "No una buena creo."

_Eso ya lo creía él, _justo cuando la mano de Eve se alejaba la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca y la haló bruscamente hacia él haciéndola sentar en sus piernas, una de sus manos viniendo a parar sobre el muslo externo de la pierna de ella y empezándoselo a rozar, "¿Entonces no te vas a despedir antes de marcharte?"

Conteniendo una sonrisa le contestó, "Todavía faltan unos días."

Acercó su cara contra la de ella y le empezó a acariciar con la nariz, "Entonces sería la pre-despedida de la despedida, ¿no?" le susurró.

_Cielos si iba a extrañar esto, _"¿Cuántas pre-despedidas?" le preguntó besándolo.

Makino sonrió contra el beso, "Todas las que quieras." Le dijo, apartándola de él y acostándola de nuevo en la cama mientras él encontraba su acomodo encima de ella.

Él se tenía que marchar, ambos lo sabían y por eso no se lo recordó, apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir y hacer lo miró, "Entonces no podrías dejar esta habitación por días."

"Tentador," le contestó besándole el cuello mientas al mismo tiempo encontraba su seno con una mano y se lo apretaba. Una idea con los segundos apareciendo en su cabeza y debía de estar loco por tan solo vocalizarla, "¿Por qué no te quedas?" preguntó.

No era que no hubiera pensado antes aquello, tan solo era que no se había imaginado que él se lo preguntara, "No puedo." Le contestó, de repente sintiendo que el momento desaparecía y al hacerlo hizo a Makino a un lado y se volvió a sentar. "Mi lugar es con mis padres."

Imposible de comprender aquello Makino la siguió con la mirada, "¿Por deber? ¿Amor?"

"Ambas supongo." Eve tan solo giró la cara un poco para mirarlo, "No me puedo imaginar que les pase algo y yo no esté allí para ayudarlos."

Le asintió, "O para caer con ellos." Añadió viendo el otro lado de la moneda.

Exactamente aquello. "Sí." Le respondió y se dirigió al baño, "Vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión o lo que sea que vayas a hacer." Le recordó.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco." Le dijo, "Pero tienes miedo a lo que peda suceder en el camino a Bulgaria."

Eve tan solo se encogió de hombros sin pensar que él no podía verla, "No sé cómo vivir sin ellos."

Admitir aquello era admitirse vulnerable, algo que Eve era no tan al escondido, pero él decidió decir lo que ella no dijo, "No quieres vivir sin ellos."

Preocupándose y a la vez molestándose ante aquellas palabras veraces Eve decidió ignorarlo. Tanto su padre como su madre habían sufrido pérdidas importantes en sus vidas, perdidas que los habían marcado y que no habían superado. Un dolor siempre presente. Ella no quería ese dolor para sí misma. Si de solo pensarlo se angustiaba ahora siendo una realidad…..insoportable.


	7. Chapter 7

SIETE

Eve tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, pronto escuchando la voz de Selene diciéndole que prosiguiera y así lo hizo, una vez más notando los arreglos de las nuevas instalaciones en que se estaban quedando. '¿No es esto peligroso?' Había preguntado una vez que habían llegado al lugar hacía más de dos meses. Desde afuera no parecía más que un edificio cualquiera pero lo que escondía en su interior y en los pisos subterráneos era un mundo ostentoso que hasta ese momento ella había desconocido. Ahora no se imaginaba volver a dormir tan solo en un colchón en el piso. Avanzó por la habitación llegando a sentarse en frente de su madre, sobre un sillón tan cómodo como se había imaginado en su niñez que una nube lo era, y no pudo evitar subir los pies a la mesa y estirarse mirando el techo, exhalando cómoda prosiguió, "Esta visita se suponía iba a ser una reunión que no tomaría más de tres semanas."

"Para ahora deberías de saber que en este tipo de situaciones no hay calendario real." Selene la amonestó sin levantar la mirada del informe que le habían entregado.

Molestia recorrió a Eve pero decidió no contestarle nada sobre aquello, "Con una quinta parte del dinero que asumo se invirtió en este lugar nosotros hubiéramos podido hacer más cómodas un par de instalaciones, o tal vez se hubieran podido comprar más armas." Una vez más vio que Selene no le prestó demasiada atención.

"Michael dijo lo mismo." Le admitió tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que leía.

Para Eve fue obvio que en el momento para Selene lo más importante en la sala era aquel dichoso informe que leía y no ella. Cerrando los ojos por unos minutos se dedicó a descansar, hasta que sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a hablar, "Tengo noticias de Samalat, algunos vampiros desean que regreses para continuar con su entrenamiento." Tan raro como pareciese habían vampiros que les agradaba Selene como maestra. Su experiencia siendo algo alentador así como sus conocimientos. Y por su parte Samalat era el lugar donde más tiempo se habían quedado deambulando de comunidad en comunidad y no podía mentir al decir que no se había acostumbrado al lugar o a algunos de sus personajes.

"Ya le dije a David que Jhonson está haciendo un buen trabajo encargándose de los guerreros."

¿_David había llamado a Selene para que regresara? _Gracias a la sorpresa del momento junto a la molestia que tenía no midió sus palabras, "Pues ya sabes que David siempre ha tenido una predilección por ti." En cuanto dijo aquello se arrepintió. Aún más cuando aquellas palabras parecieron hacer mella en Selene porque de una la vio fijándola con mirada de consternación.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa pues Eve nunca había expresado celos. Por largos momentos se preguntó que responder, como defenderse de algo tan absurdo, como Michael contestaría aquello, pero al final quedaba que ella no era Michael, ella era Selene. Bajó el informe y se acercó a su hija, "Puedo asegurarte hija mía que cualquier interés que haya ahí –si es que hay alguno- es tan solo profesional."

_Hija mía._ Esas dos palabras tan solo venían a relucir cuando su madre en verdad estaba preocupada. Sonriendo desconcertada y apenada por su desplante Eve no supo que contestar. "Estaba bromeando, madre." Le respondió.

Selene fijó a Eve con la mirada, "_¿Lo estabas haciendo?"_ preguntó con incertidumbre pues Eve era tan mala haciendo bromas como ella entendiéndolas. Y aunque sospechaba que ciertos celos despertaba su relación _profesional_ con David en su hija, esta nunca había comentado algo tan de frente como lo acababa de hacer.

No contestó con palabras aquello y tan solo se encogió de hombros, "Tan solo me molestó que te llamara a ti y no a mí." Y era verdad, ella y David eran amigos. _¿Él y su madre?_ Si algo había era una relación de maestro-discípulo y nada más, pero aun así le molestaba.

Frunciendo el ceño Selene contestó, "Sabes cuan devoto le es a las comunidades. Su llamada no era más que una muestra de aquello." La quería de vuelta para que entrenara vampiros, nada más. Y si había algo mas el vampiro ya debía de estar al tanto que aquello no sucedería. Primero estaba Eve.

"Supongo." Le contestó desganada sabiendo que en parte su madre tenía razón. La devoción de David a veces rayaba en algo enfermizo, a veces ella misma creía que para él primero venían sus principios, luego su padre, Madeline y después lo demás incluso su vida. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo sacarse a David de esta.

Selene llevó su mano hasta la rodilla de Eve y se la apretó, "Una parte de mí que accedió que vinieras con nosotros lo hizo porque creí que la distancia te ayudaría con el asunto de David."

"Tu mejor que nadie sabe qué distancia no sirve de nada si uno en verdad ama a la otra persona." Cinco años, cinco años se demoraron en encontrar a Michael, no fue solo distancia sino tiempo, y aunque en aquel tiempo no sabía lo que significaba aquella clase de amor nunca vio desfallecer aquellos sentimientos. Y algo le decía que podían haber pasado siglos sin encontrar a su padre que Selene no se olvidaría de él, simplemente no era esa clase de persona. "Pero no quiero seguir hablando de ello." Lo más profundo que enterrara esos pensamientos y sentimientos; mejor. Respirando fuerte pensó en los últimos meses y en Makino, como él había hecho que olvidara aunque fuera parcial y momentáneamente a David. Y últimamente había estado pensando en ello; lo bizarro que era este asunto, "Hay algo que no les he comentado a padre y a ti." Le dijo remojándose los labios, "y papá unos días antes de venirnos para acá hizo un comentario que me hizo creer que iba detrás de algo."

"Él no me ha dicho nada. ¿Qué sucede?" No sería la primera vez que Michael o su hija le escondieran algo por no preocuparla.

En ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, si debía o no hablar y qué decir, aquello había sido algo que había ensayado en su mente pero en ese momento se encontró sin palabras. "Esto es incomodo," se dijo a si misma tratando de buscar palabras.

Preocupándose Selene la apuró, no era de Eve balbucear, "¿Qué es?"

_¿En serio, qué era?_ Acaso su madre no sospechaba de lo que quería hablar. Aunque ellas nunca tomaban el tema asumía que era algo que sus padres debían saber. Y aunque Michael era más abierto para hablar de ese tipo de cosas a veces aquello la cohibía al avergonzarla. "Se trata de Makino."

"¿Qué pasa con él?" exhaló, "Si no quieres seguir recibiendo sus tutorías está bien. A mí tampoco es que me agrade el vampiro y estoy segura que buscando bien podemos encontrar a alguien más adecuado que él." El vampiro aunque era uno indispensable no era uno de su gusto. Era irrespetuoso, insolente, y se creía mucho, aquellos detalles que le tenía en contra Selene pasaba por alto eran mismas cualidades o defectos que la caracterizaban a ella. Habiendo desestimado a aquel vampiro en cuanto su nombre pasó por los labios de su hija fue una sorpresa escuchar los signos vitales de Eve apurándose lo que la hizo voltear a mirar, erróneamente creyendo que había sentido a algún enemigo y que iban a ser atacados…. _Un momento, ¿Eve se estaba sonrojando?_

"No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?" le preguntó sentándose más recta, y no sabía cómo decirlo pero paciencia no era don que caracterizara a ella o a su madre, "La verdad es que yo….um….nosotros…..eh…..tuve…tuve relaciones intimas con él…..Hace tres meses." Haber encontrado a sus padres haciendo el amor una tarde días después de haberse encontrado había sido embarazoso –La había involucrado a ella sentada en la cama de su madre teniendo una conversación unidireccional con una Selene tomando una ducha. Momentos después le había dado por preguntar si sabía dónde estaba Michael y para su sorpresa otra voz desde el interior del baño le había respondido, 'Hola.' había escuchado y después el quejido de un golpe que seguramente Selene le había dado por dejarse descubrir había proseguido. Por supuesto le habían faltado pies para salir corriendo inmediatamente-. _Aquello en verdad había sido embarazoso_. Encararlos después también. Tener a Makino en su primera noche tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la entrepierna de él diciéndole que no quería asustarla al irla a tocar y que primero lo tocara ella a él había sido embarazoso. Numerosas situaciones con Makino fueron embarazosas después de aquello. Pero esta en la que le habló a su madre de su reciente vida sexual estaba en la cima.

Aquello tomó a Selene por sorpresa. El shock del momento fue tan intenso como si en ese mismo momento un super lycan hubiera atravesado la puerta de aquella habitación. Por unos segundos fue su momento de balbucear y la temperatura subió y recordó a Michael diciéndole que no se sorprendiera cuando se dieran cuenta de algo y que antes de más Eve se había tardado en experimentar con su sexualidad….si es que ya no lo había hecho. Y aquello era lo que la sorprendía, Eve nunca había venido a ella a hablar de ese tipo de cosas. "¿Qué hay de David?" fue lo primero que vocalizó de entre las cosas que pasaban por su mente en aquel momento.

Se encogió de hombros no habiéndose esperado que aquello fuera lo primero que saliera de sus labios, lo primero que se había imaginado era algo así como '_¿Tenía que ser con Makino?_' "David está con alguien más. ¿Acaso se supone que me siente a esperarlo toda la vida?" le preguntó, ya no era niña para tener la imagen impoluta, irreal y romántica que una vez había tenido de la vida. Se volvió a encoger de hombros, "Aquel es un caso perdido y ya he aceptado aquello."

Ambas sabían que eso no era verdad y Selene decidió tener cuidado al no irla a juzgar, al menos no en la cara. "¿Fue tu primera vez?" después de todo creía saberlo pero Michael mantenía metiéndole cosas en la cabeza que la hacían dudar y a decir verdad nunca había querido preguntar.

"Sí, aunque nunca imaginé….." lo que iba a decir se le quedó en la punta de la lengua al haber estado a punto de dejarse llevar por lo que le había venido a la mente; tener una conversación sin pelos en la lengua en cuanto al asunto, pero aquella definitivamente no era una conversación que tendría con su madre.

"¿Qué?" Selene preguntó con curiosidad.

Manteniéndole la mirada a su madre la tuvo que desviar al sonrojarse de nuevo, había estado a punto de decir que nunca se imaginó que el acto iba a ser sucio pero no sabía si aquellas eran las palabras correctas y como Selene las tomaría, "Que no es el acto más limpio del mundo…."

"Oh." Le contestó también apenada. "Sí….no es lo que aparece en cuentos supongo."

Eve no había estado encerrada en una burbuja como para no saber de qué consistía el acto sexual, la mayoría de su vida había estado rodeada de decadentes y a sus manos tenía toda la información

que quisiera a través de una pantalla y una conexión. A ella tampoco era que le hubiera interesado mucho el tema, así que cuando el momento llegó descubrió que algunos detalles se habían aludido en lo poco que ella había colocado atención.

Viendo a Eve cayada decidió proseguir aunque no por el sendero en el que su hija las acababa de llevar, "En estos momentos tan solo puedo decir que espero que Makino te haya tratado bien." Por extraño que fuera no solo se encontraba decepcionada de su elección de pareja sino de que experimentara en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas, y se preguntó a sí misma si aquello era normal en una madre. Después de todo las pocas veces que había tratado el tema con Michael este no se había demostrado tan…turbado como ella, pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que su relación con Eve no era la misma que la relación de Eve con su padre, así como no era igual la forma en que a ella la habían criado a como Michael se había criado.

Eve se sonrió exhalando ante el tono de desaprobación/queja al escuchar a su madre tan solo mencionando el nombre de Makino…algo que se había esperado más a menudo apareciera. "Lo hizo." Le contestó para luego añadir, "No es tan malo, madre."

Verla sacar la cara por el vampiro y también verle la expresión soñadora y apenada le hizo notar que no se arrepentía. Lo cual hasta un punto la tranquilizaba. Aclarándose la garganta trajo a relucir un cuestionamiento más, "Entonces, ¿fue algo de una sola vez o ustedes dos ahora están juntos?" Por su parte Selene no era ajena a aquello de 'una sola vez', o a como se manejaban las relaciones en una comunidad, por eso mismo se preocupaba. Eve aun era inocente sobre algunas cosas y no quería verla ilusionándose para que después le rompieran el corazón.

No había sido algo de una vez pero tampoco estaban juntos. Y tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no se sentía miserable por acostarse con un hombre cuando amaba a otro, lo cual había creído sucedería. "Nosotros…um…." otro sonrojo, "nos seguimos viendo, pero no hay nada ahí." Le contestó.

Selene le asintió, debatiéndose en cómo actuar sobre el asunto, sobre las palabras que le quería dar a Eve pero que sabía Michael reprobaría, "Aquello sucedió hace tres meses. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?" Si algo tenía que darle a Makino era que había tratado bien a Eve y que no habían habido rumores de lo sucedido, algo que no se esperaba de alguien como él.

"No sé." La verdad era que había querido compartir aquello con alguien pero le daba pena hablar sobre el asunto, "Tal vez porque si escuchas algún comentario no te vayas a sorprender."

Selene le asintió, "No sé que mas decir."

"No espero que digas nada." Se remojó los labios aun pensativa, "¿Tengo que decírselo a mi papá o lo haces tu?"

Como ella, no sabía cual era la manera de actuar de los humanos en cuanto a esos asuntos, "Si quieres se lo digo."

Eve le asintió, "Tan solo si pregunta."

Vio a Eve respirando profundamente y acomodándose en el sillón nuevamente dando por finalizada la conversación, y algo le dijo que no podía dejar las cosas así, sin moverse Selene volvió a llamar la atención de su hija, "Tienes que ser cuidadosa con tu corazón, Eve."

Aquello no era algo que deseara escuchar, "Entre otras cosas." Le dijo queriendo salirle adelante en como a ellos aun no sabían cómo su fisiología funcionaba.

"Sí, entre otras cosas." Selene supo que no quería que se entrometiera pero no dejó las cosas así, "Tan solo no quiero que te dejes llevar por las emociones de esta nueva experiencia, te encariñes o enamores y así bajes la guardia para que después te lastimen."

Aquello la llenó de curiosidad, "¿Te sucedió a ti?"

Con Michael sí pero aquello no tenía que decirlo, Eve había estado a cada paso con ella cuando aquello sucedió, "No. A diferencia de ti yo no era joven e ingenua ante lo que podría suceder." Vio que Eve fue a decir algo pero la interrumpió, "Pareces estar pasando algunos detalles por alto." Makino no era un buen hombre, la iba a embobar y eso Eve debía de saberlo.

"Tan solo estás sobre-pensando las cosas madre." Le contestó con molestia regresando, y ante la molestia no midió su imprudencia, o tal vez sí la midió lo que sucedió fue que decidió molestar a Selene con su forma de hablar, "Tan solo me acuesto con él, y estoy disfrutando de cada momento de lo que tenemos y no tenemos. No soy tonta."

Aquello la hizo exhalar, definitivamente escuchar a Eve decir cosas como aquella le desagradaba. "No lo eres, pero si te dejas llevar-"

Eve se colocó en pie no queriendo discutir, "No quiero pelear. Mejor te dejo con el informe. Siento haber interrumpido tu lectura de este."

Selene exhaló viendo como sus consejos no querían ser escuchados, "Antes de que te vayas, ¿me podrías decir porque aquí aparece que lo tomaste prestado?"

"Creí que debía de estar al tanto de lo sucedido." Se remojó los labios, con seguridad sabiendo que las palabras que seguirían le desagradarían profundamente a sus padres, "El concilio me dijo que de ahora en adelante tengo poder de votación en algunos asuntos. La reunión de la próxima semana siendo uno de ellos."

"_¡¿Que?!_" preguntó sorprendida y colocándose de pie. Y sí, desde que empezaron a mezclarse con las comunidades había incitado a Eve que se colocara al tanto de cómo todo funcionaba y se ganara un lugar….ahora no apreciaba que se hubiera ganado ese lugar por las influencias que le proveía ser quien era, ser la hija de sus padres, definitivamente Eve no se había ganado su lugar sola.

"Sí. Ayer me avisaron." Frunció el ceño ante la evidente molestia de Selene.

"Apenas si tienes tres décadas. No tienes la experiencia necesaria para que te den ese tipo de poder."

"Me he probado en el campo de batalla mucho más de lo que otros han hecho, _madre._" Había estado orgullosa de que le dieran aquel poder, pero en este momento su propia madre desinfló aquel orgullo, era obvio que ante sus ojos no se lo merecía.

Aunque sabía que en ese momento estaba siendo dura Selene no fingió que estas noticias le agradaban, "Eres joven, inexperta, no cuentas con los conocimientos necesarios para ayudar a tomar una decisión."

"_¿Por qué tan solo no dices que te molesta que probablemente tome la decisión contraria a la que padre y tu tomarán?"_

Selene dejó caer el informe en la mesa y pasó a Eve de lado, _¿Quién era el idiota que había autorizado a Eve en el concilio? Más importante, ¿Qué ganaban con eso? Apenas era una niña que no sabía dónde estaba parada._

Selene buscó que el concilio retomara su decisión para con su hija pero no lo logró, tal vez tan solo para llevarle la contraria. Por suerte la reunión en la que se tomaría una decisión importante que tanto ella como Michael temían fue pospuesta por más de seis años al perderse el dinero que tenían para sus planes al una de las compañías más poderosas que llegaron a construir desplomarse en la bolsa de valores.

La decisión que Eve había tomado quedó olvidada mientras nuevos enfrentamientos se daban con los lycans y humanos, incluso guerras internas entre los vampiros que querían volver a sacar la cabeza de los huecos que se encontraban solo porque creían que los humanos se habían comido el cuento de que estaban extintos.

Era difícil. Una semana, un mes, podían ser tan calmados para el día que menos se lo esperaba estar partiendo en dos a los enemigos que aun la querían a ella y a su padre. Las compañías de biología nunca dándose por vencidos y ellos tampoco.


	8. Chapter 8

OCHO

En el momento se encontraba en la sala principal con Makino cuando vio a David aproximándose hacia ellos, lo que indudablemente la incomodó.

"Se dice que por fin se ha dado con los nombres de los hombres que verdaderamente dirigen ANTIGEN." Le dijo hablándole directamente a Eve, "¿Haz escuchado algo de ello?" Aquello era de verdadera importancia pues recientemente y por alguna razón los humanos se habían colocado más insistentes en cazar inmortales.

Pasó la sangre que tenía en la boca con dificultad antes de hablar, "Vagamente." Sus padres le habían hablado de eso pero no le habían dado muchos detalles, ni siquiera creía que ellos supieran más de lo que ya le habían dicho. "Sospecho que esa información tan solo la tienen los más altos mandos del concilio."

David sacudió la cabeza, una de dos pensando que Eve no quería cooperar con él o que por el otro lado los vampiros con el poder económico los estarían haciendo de lado en esto, buscarían la venganza de otra manera, sin contar con los guerreros…..o cuasi guerreros. "Algo se debe de estar planeando, ¿no lo crees?"

"No lo dudo. Pero creo que solo nos pondrán al tanto de esos planes momentos antes de actuar. Sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas."

David pensó las palabras de Eve y viendo que ya Makino se había compenetrado con ella decidió decir lo que probablemente ambos pensaban, "¿Tienes convicción ciega de que tus padres no te están ocultando nada?" Después de todos los años con Selene le había quedado más que claro que ella no se asustaba de actuar sola y desobedeciendo ordenes.

_Tristemente no. _Lo pensó pero no lo dijo. "Veré que puedo obtener." David le asintió y de un momento para otro lo vio mirando a Makino, quien en ese momento decidió unirse a la conversación.

"En este caso mis contactos no han escuchado nada del asunto." Le dijo a ambos antes de que le preguntaran, "Y para bajarte de la nube, no creo que un ataque inminente sea lo que se esté planeando." Las cartas el concilio las jugaría bien, y no ciegamente llevados por la venganza. Donde los guerreros estarían pidiendo cabezas en cuanto se enteraran de las noticias el concilio estaría guardando silencio y barajando sus opciones. Exhalando y no queriendo perder su tiempo en teorías se colocó en pie no dispuesto a escuchar a David.

Molesto con la falta de iniciativa del vampiro, y el aire de autosuficiencia habló, "Y según tú, ¿Qué se debería estar planeando?" no pudo evitar querer escuchar la opinión de este bueno para nada. Hasta el momento no recordaba haberlo visto haciendo nada provechoso por la comunidad aparte de ser un enlace con ciertos lycans, y para eso no siquiera lo necesitaban, para eso tenían al híbrido.

No dejando que David le dañara el día se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al vampiro, "Obtener provisiones. Preparase. Preparar un plan, uno verdadero. No sé, en mi mente está primero llevar a la bancarrota a la compañía que ingresar a esta haciendo tiros." Le contestó simplemente y antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada a Eve, inclinándole la cabeza. _De todas formas el plan inicial del concilio iba por caminos parecidos a los suyos. Se tenía que destruir ANTIGEN desde adentro y no desde afuera. _

A David no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Makino para con Eve o que ella lo siguiera con la mirada y pareciera querer salir detrás de él. A decir verdad y siendo realista últimamente se había dado cuenta de ciertos detalles que no habían estado ahí antes. Ellos dos buscando la compañía del otro fuera de un entrenamiento, las sonrisas que algunas veces los veía dándose, o los roces….. y conocía a Eve, "Siempre tuve en mente que muy pocos hombres estarían a tu altura." Le comentó llamando su atención para que dejara de mirar a Makino, lo cual logró al ver una mirada feroz ser dirigida en su dirección, "Te mereces algo mejor." Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, en el momento sintiendo decepción. Decepción mezclado con una pizca de arrepentimiento.

"¿Cómo?" Eve le preguntó siendo tomada por sorpresa ante las palabras de David. Inmediatamente se colocó en pie, "No tienes derecho alguno de darme tu opinión sobre este asunto."

La actitud defensiva de Eve no fue algo que se esperaba, así que se encogió de hombros como para no darle demasiada importancia a la conversación, "Tan solo quiero abrirte los ojos."

Lo encaró nuevamente, "¿No crees que eres la última persona en este mundo que debería hacer eso?" Definitivamente era jugar con su cabeza.

"Probablemente." Admitió. "Tan solo quiero hacerte un favor, no quiero que salgas lastimada."

Eve le exhaló, "Ya es bastante tarde para eso, ¿no?" le preguntó trayendo a coalición que él la había rechazado no hacía mucho.

David apretó la quijada y evitó su mirada. "Mira, lo siento." Le admitió. "Pero al menos yo fui sincero y no decidí jugar contigo."

"Makino no está jugando conmigo."

"Si eso es lo que quieres creer….."Esta vez fue el turno de David de colocarse en pie mientras hablaba, "Él no parece estar tan interesado en ti como tú lo estás en él." Como hombre lo podía ver.

Eve se echó hacia atrás un par de centímetros tras escuchar aquello, las palabras no interesándole tanto pues ella sabía lo que tenía y no tenía con Makino, su sorpresa venía a que David decidiera meterse en su vida privada y tanto. "Ese no es tu problema." Le contestó no dispuesta a hablar más de ello.

"Eres mi amiga, Eve. Y estás cometiendo un error. ¿Qué esperas de ese tipo? ¿Acaso no lo has conocido todo este tiempo? Es una sabandija."

Eve se quedó mirándolo fijamente, estudiándolo muerta de la rabia, ¿para qué quedarse con él a discutir? No le veía el punto. ¿Para qué amargarse la vida por él? No lo iba a hacer. Dándose media vuelta lo dejó solo notando que estaba temblando del enojo.

.

.

.

A decir verdad cuando había decidido a tener su primera experiencia con Makino había estado pensando lo que había escuchado en varias ocasiones antes. Sexo es sexo. Bien, sexo no era solo sexo como lo descubrió. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de ello así que solo hacía sus conjeturas en su cabeza, llegando a la conclusión que después de todo continuaba siendo la misma niña tonta necesitada de afecto que había sido cuando su madre la encontró. Tras cada encuentro con Makino empezó a notar que su atracción por él aumentaba, que se empezaba a sentir encariñada cuando él la hacía reír con sus comentarios o simplemente cuando la acariciaba cuando no estaban haciendo nada. La estaba usando lo sabía y ella también lo usaba a él solo que en formas diferentes pero pronto empezó a notar que él bajaba la guardia a veces.

Al principio muy en el fondo había creído que él no la tomaba en serio, que tan solo escuchaba sus palabras y sus quejas porque sabía que esto daría paso a algo mas pero luego empezó a caer en cuenta que cuando empezaba a hablar de temas más serios u oscuros como cuando empezaba a decirle que no se entendía a si misma o cuando admitía en voz alta que todavía sentía miedo antes de una confrontación con un lycan, que constantemente mantenía pensando en lo que ocurriría si llegara a perder a sus padres o si la capturaban de nuevo, él siempre le contestaba dejándole ver que sus palabras no caían en oídos sordos.

"No te vayas a enamorar de mí." Makino le aconsejó una vez que la encontró mirándolo detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tan creído." Eve le había respondido juguetonamente sin poder esconder su sonrisa. No, no se enamoraría de él, pero la emoción que sentía era agradable. Era lo suficiente como para saber que ya había perdido en aquel juego.

Aquel momento fue irónico un par de meses después cuando empezó a notar que él parecía estar pendiente de ella más de lo normal. Por supuesto los cuchicheos se hicieron percibir una vez que el secretismo fue dejado. Y recordaba claramente a su padre preguntándole a Selene –en reprobación– '¿Sabías algo de esto?' cuando un comentario se hizo notar a propósito en una reunión después de su llegada de Bulgaria. Hasta el día de hoy recordaba a Selene tan solo haciéndole una seña, lo que hablaron después de aquella reunión ella nunca lo supo y fue hasta mejor.

Makino mantenía su distancia de los padres de Eve y ellos hacían lo mismo.

Lo que tuvieron por varios años ella no le podía dar nombre. Era una especie de noviazgo sin compromisos ni futuro. Y su padre constantemente le dejaba ver que ella se merecía a alguien que la quisiera. Por todo lo que los otros pensaban a ella le hacía mella pero no la suficiente. Estaba cómoda con su relación con el vampiro y cuando el final llegó lo hizo de golpe y la dejó viendo un chispero.

A él lo habían invitado a trasladarse a otra comunidad y le había pedido que lo acompañara. Lo que significaba dejar a sus padres atrás. La respuesta de Eve en un principio fue '¿Estás loco?' de que a él siquiera se le ocurriera aquello. Luego mientras los días pasaban y lo pensaba –aunque su decisión había estado tomada sin siquiera pensarlo– se dio cuenta que tal vez los sentimientos entre ellos eran más profundos de lo que alguno de los dos lo había demostrado.

Después de una conversación que tuvieron justo antes de que él se marchara él le había dado un 'Sinceramente no creo que te haga falta.' Que la había dejado como piedra. Y después había añadido que no quería pelea ni rencores entre ellos. Y así se había marchado.

Fue su padre quien conversó con ella días después, quien le habló de cosas del corazón como ella nunca había oído y que la había dejado –secretamente– peor de lo que la había encontrado. Él había sido una ayuda aunque había veces en que pensaba lo contrario. Y también le hizo ver que como él muy pocos hombres habían en su sociedad. Aunque suponía que la mayoría de hijas humanas provenientes de un hogar estable pensaban lo mismo. Cuando le dijo aquello él le sonrió, y le recordó que nadie era perfecto y que todo el mundo comete errores y él estaba lejos de ser la excepción. "Supongo." Se remojó los labios, "Pero para mí eres la excepción." Incluso en aquellas ocasiones en que podía ver a sus padres peleados y sin hablarse por días.

Michael exhaló, "Acabo de recordar algo del mundo de los humanos. Se dice que una mujer cuando elige pareja elije a alguien que le recuerde a su padre. Igual que un hombre."

Eve se rascó una mejilla sintiéndola congelada, "Eso es extraño."

"Aún más extraño cuando no estuve ahí para ti en tus primeros años." La empujó con su hombro, "Supongo que no llegué tan tarde a tu vida como para no poder ser considerado un buen ejemplo."

Para ahora Eve ya estaba familiarizada a que de la nada ambos de sus padres le demostraran un arrepentimiento que no debía de estar ahí, simplemente su crianza fue algo que estuvo fuera de las manos de Selene y Michael y ellos parecían no haber aceptado el hecho totalmente. "Quienquiera que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mi madre lo era para mí."

El tono antagónico con que Eve le dijo aquello lo hizo echarse a reír. Lo que la hizo carcajearse a ella, por primera vez en días sintiéndose bien. "Sabes, temía que de pronto fuera madre la que se acercara a hablarme de este tipo de cosas."

Como el hijo que una vez había sido muy al tanto había estado de que Eve de repente se estuviera esperando que uno de los dos se le acercara a preguntarle cómo estaba llevando su primer despecho, "Tu madre y yo acordamos que fuera yo el que lo hiciera."

Miró hacia la luna con una media sonrisa, "Menos mal."


	9. Chapter 9

NUEVE

En una pelea real no había tiempo a considerar movimientos antes de actuar, destrozar al oponente era el mérito final. Aquella noche en que todo cambió estaba rodeada de lycans porque la compañía no parecía comprender qué cantidad no significaba que la vencerían pero aquello no se lo decían a sus peones recién convertidos en este juego. Estaba defendiéndose para cuando por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos vio la imagen de su padre sentado sobre el estomago de su madre mientras sangre le salía a ella por el cuello y manchaba todo a su alrededor. Pero aquella no fue su primera impresión su primera impresión era que _el híbrido_ ahorcaba a uno de sus enemigos. Aquellos segundos en que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía se le hicieron eternos y fue traída de vuelta a la realidad no por el momento sino por un golpe fuerte que fue asestado a su rostro y que casi le quebró el cuello.

Michael se había lanzado al piso en cuanto vio a Selene tirada en este, pensando rápido y ni siquiera considerando que se servían en bandeja de plata le apretó la herida con toda la fuerza que pudo, "No te muevas, no te muevas." Le pidió mientras ella no siendo consciente de la consideración de su herida –o siendo terca– trataba de colocarse en pie. Un rugido detrás de él lo hizo levantar la vista justo en el momento en que el lycan que lo iba a atacar por la espalda fue detenido por el pelaje de su cabello y un cuchillo le atravesaba el pecho, David apareciendo detrás de este mientras le enterraba otro cuchillo más pequeño en la cabeza y se lo dejaba adentro. "No te muevas, no te muevas." Michael siguió recitando mientras veía como los vampiros y su hija parecían hacer un círculo de seguridad alrededor de ellos, no dejando acercar a los enemigos.

Y fue aquel momento en que Eve no pensó en más allá que salir de esta aun con la vida de su madre. Habían dos círculos concéntricos de vampiros protegiéndola e Eve estaba en el más inmediato no dejando pasar a los que habían asaltado al primero. Poco a poco empezó a ver como los vampiros lastimados empezaban a mirar hacia atrás, a ver si Selene ya se había recuperado pero la verdad era que había perdido mucha sangre.

Sergei miró detrás a Selene, "Tenemos que romper filas, no podremos mantenernos por mucho más tiempo." Anunció lo que todos estaban pensando con pavor.

Aquellas palabras –veraces y que la hicieron temblar- fue lo que la hizo actuar, sin pensarlo cogió al vampiro que estaba a su lado y lo lanzó hacia sus padres, este levantándose inmediatamente sorprendido solo para un segundo después entender cuando ella le rugió, sin dudarlo y entendiendo las intensiones de Eve –lo que ella tanto había llegado hablar– el vampiro empezó a beber del charco de sangre debajo de Selene, prontamente regresando a su lugar mientras otros empezaban a turnarse para beber de la sangre desperdiciada. Selene no los detuvo ausente a lo que sucedía habiéndose desmayado por la falta de sangre. Michael ni siquiera inmutándose o deteniendo a los vampiros por estar pendiente de Selene. Y cuando sintió que la herida empezó a sanar y el flujo de sangre disminuyó decidió alimentarla por un minuto para prontamente terminar con sus enemigos de una vez. "Encárgate de ella." le dijo a David mientras lo pasaba de lado y corría hacia un grupo de lycans que esperaban a una distancia prudente que sus compañeros mermaran las filas de los vampiros. '_Cuando acabes allí, Eve, únete a mí._' Le comunicó a su hija mentalmente mientras traspasaba a los dos primeros lycans que se atravesaron en su camino.

_Enojo, odio, rabia, el híbrido se hizo sentir. _

David vio al híbrido matando fácilmente a un par de lycans a su paso y se giró para ver el cuerpo de Selene en el piso, _solo_. _¿Había muerto?_ Se preguntó con terror en ese momento. ANTIGEN necesitaban a Michael y a Eve para completar sus planes. Los vampiros solo tenían la ayuda que ellos le pudieran prestar y a Selene. _Su poder, _su sangre sin contaminar. Actuando rápido dejó su posición para agacharse al lado de Selene donde inmediatamente se mordió la muñeca y le echó sangre en el cuello, tal vez provocando así que la herida se sanara más rápidamente. Ella lo había traído de la muerte una vez, _él podía al menos tratar de devolverle el favor._ Fue cuatro o cinco segundos después cuando dándose por vencido fue sorprendido al ella girarse bruscamente y apoderarse de su muñeca sangrante, colmillos hundiéndose dolorosamente en su carne mientras un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él, pero pasados unos momentos dejó de resistirse…eso fue hasta que los rugidos alrededor de ellos se hicieron más prominentes y se empezó a sentir débil, luchando con ella –inconsciente- para liberarse pareció ser imposible. De repente dos manos azules aparecieron e hicieron presión en la garganta de Selene, ella dejándolo libre y próximamente Eve tomando su lugar como alimento para su madre.

Michael empezó a ver por el rabillo de sus ojos a unos cuantos lycans escapando y decidió que esta vez no iba a dejar mensajeros para la compañía, esta vez el mensaje se quedaba aquí con todos sus lacayos muertos. Levantando el brazo hizo una seña para que los vampiros que pudieran se unieran a él para evitar la huída. Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente y no quedó más que el latido apurado de su corazón regresó donde Selene quien estaba siendo alimentada por una pálida Eve quien en algún momento había sido atravesada por el estomago y aun no se recuperaba del todo. David a su vez, también debilitado se encontraba haciendo presión en el estomago de Eve tratando de que ella no se moviera de a mucho. Volviendo a su forma humana llamó la atención de Eve al tocarle el hombro, sus ojos llorosos mirándolo, "Deja de alimentarla." Le dijo con un tono suave que escondía su preocupación. La vio que se fue a negar y continuó sin escucharla al agacharse a su lado, "Apártate. Nos tenemos que marchar." En cuánto Eve le dio permiso Michael tomó a Selene, "¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó, sabiendo cual era su respuesta, por muy debilitada que se pudiera sentir, por mucho que le pudiera doler Eve caminaría. Por orgullo. Algo que había heredado de su madre.

Alejando a David y apretándose la herida se colocó en pie asintiendo. "Estaré bien en unos minutos."

"Bien," Michael le contestó mirando hacia su estomago justo cuando David, tan debilitado como estaba se volvió a acercar y se sirvió como muleta para Eve. "Bien," volvió a repetir, y mientras ´l empezaba a caminar hizo a un lado el dolor agonizante que sintió en su canilla lastimada al ahora cargar no solo con su peso sino con el de Selene.

"Sabes que hacer," Eve le dijo a Bruno –el primer vampiro que había aventado para que bebiera de su madre- mientras llegaban hasta donde él, "Apúrense."

Bruno le asintió, "Ya los muchachos están terminando." Le contestó girándose para ver a varios vampiros prendiendo fuego a todo a su alrededor, deshaciéndose así de las pruebas de ADN que podrían dejar, continuando con el infierno que los lycans habían primero traído al atacarlos.

Para cuando Selene empezó a ser consciente de sí misma lo hizo levemente, un movimiento de vaivén le llamó la atención, así como el sentirse apoyada sobre algo suave. Tratando de moverse sintió dos manos yendo a parar a su estomago mientras tan solo le quedaba visible un espacio oscuro encendido por una luz demasiado tenue, _¿qué?_ Se preguntó al recordar el contenedor en que Michael y ella habían pasado el día tratando de ocultarse de Marcus. "¿Michael, Eve?" susurró con cada segundo sintiendo dolor punzante en su cabeza. Las dos manos la presionaron de la cintura y ante ella apareció el rostro de su hija un momento después. Mirando hacia atrás dio con los ojos de Michael, _ellos estaban bien, eso era lo más importante._ "¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó con la garganta seca, "¿Dónde están los demás?"

Aquello podía esperar, "¿Necesitas sangre?" preguntó a la vez que veía a Michael subiéndose la manga de su camisa mientras su madre se hacía al tanto de sus alrededores. Estaban en un contenedor dentro de un barco de carga ya en movimiento…hacia una locación no identificada.

Selene asintió sintiéndose débil para un segundo después detener al Michael al verlo a punto de morderse, "No…."

"Me alimenté hace unas horas." Le respondió para que no creyera que lo iba a debilitar, sin esperar a que ella se volviera a negar se mordió la muñeca y la llevó hasta sus labios. Ella sosteniéndole el brazo no dejando perder ni una gota.

"¿Dónde estamos?" les preguntó a ambos una vez que lo pudo hacer y mientras dejaba su posición acostada para sentarse….todo sus músculos protestando.

"El ataque de ANTIGEN no fue uno fortuito." Michael le reveló sin darle vueltas al asunto, "Nos han notificado que varias instalaciones fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo que la nuestra."

"Ahora mismo vamos de camino a unas coordenadas que nos llegaron mientras estabas inconsciente." Eve añadió.

"¿Confiamos en ellos?" Selene preguntó aclarándose la garganta. Vio a Eve asintiendo y a Michael mirándola con enojo, ¿_porque? _Se preguntó, aunque sabía que lo mejor no era hacer la pregunta con ella presente.

En lo más profundo de su ser Selene sabía que había algo extraño pero aún no sabía qué, "¿Apenas sobrevivimos nosotros?" Preguntó inmediatamente pensando en David y lo que su pérdida representaría para su hija.

"No." Eve le respondió, "la mayoría de vampiros sobrevivió, solo que decidieron no venir con nosotros…..Los guerreros se decidieron por quedarse con David y nos alcanzaran en unos días. Quisieron quedarse investigando."

Michael vio a Selene asintiendo y sabía que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las memorias le empezaran a llegar de lo sucedido, así que decidió ser sincero ya que parecía que Eve no lo iba a ser así ella hubiera sido la culpable. "Hay algo que debes saber..." No fue fácil decirle que lo que a ella tanto se había negado en varias ocasiones finalmente había sucedido sin su consentimiento. Con tal de rescatarla Eve había dejado que transformase a otros vampiros dándoles más fuerza. Y él ciertamente también había participado al no detenerlos…..pero la verdad era que en el momento había estado más preocupado que pensando en las ramificaciones.

Selene exhaló tras unos momentos sintiendo enojo recorrerla, enojo, indisposición, y preocupación. "Fue un error." Ella no podía responder por las acciones de aquellos vampiros. Si de un día para otro les daba por transformar a todos no los podría detener.

"Has fortalecido tu raza, madre." Eve le dijo, contradiciendo de frente las opiniones de sus padres. De aquí en adelante iban a necesitar que cada persona diera todo de ellos. "Y dada la situación con ANTIGEN el concilio ha convocado una reunión para hacer la votación."


	10. Chapter 10

Diez

Reunir a tantos vampiros bajo un mismo techo era un error pero era algo necesario porque después de esa noche la guerra tomaría un nuevo giro. _Desde esta noche los vampiros retomarían lo que les pertenecería._ Era irónico que fueran los vampiros más jóvenes los que desearan tomar un lugar del que muy poco recordaban.

Eve en aquel momento estaba con Makino hablando de cómo los votos parecían ser unánimes y que nada que dijeran o hicieran los pocos personajes que estaban en contra podrían hacer algo para cambiar el final del resultado. Eve le asintió sintiéndose culpable y a la vez que una gran presión había sobre ella. Tras unos segundos vio a David dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos.

_Con molestia de encontrarlos juntos David se acercó tocándole el brazo, _"No has cambiado de opinión en cuanto tu voto, ¿verdad?" le preguntó notando que Makino se fijó en que había tocado a Eve. Pero aquellos roces no eran normales entre ellos así que no dejó la mano sobre su brazo, tan solo había querido llamarle la atención. "Tres días solos en aquel barco no me deja de hacer pensar que tus padres trataron de convencerte."

_Insistentemente,_ pensó. Sentía decepción hacia sí misma. "Que ANTIGEN nos atacara de la forma que lo hicieron tan solo me convenció de lo que se debía hacer." Ya no habría tiempo de esperas a ser atacados, quería ponerle punto final a la compañía y a sus perros bastardos ahora sin importarle lo que se le atravesara en el camino.

"Hacerle frente a un padre nunca es fácil." David le comentó dejándole saber una vez más que sabía cómo se sentía. Makino al otro lado de Eve ni siquiera parecía preocuparle lo que esto significaba para ella. Lo hacía preguntarse qué era lo que Eve había visto en él, lo que le seguía viendo para buscar su compañía después de lo lastimada que salió de aquella relación.

"Y yo voy por partida doble."

Makino se encogió de hombros con sus palabras siguientes demostrándole a David sin saberlo que él y Eve habían estado hablando en la semana y media en la que se demoró en alcanzarlos. _Hablando y quien sabía más._ "Un solo voto no marca la diferencia. El tuyo no lo hará. Ya se sabe que es el ochenta por ciento contra el veinte por ciento, la votación es tan solo una formalidad." En Eve aun había juventud y por ende cierta ingenuidad o humanidad, no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo y sabía que por eso mismo su decisión le pesaba. "Chicos, ¿caen en cuenta que llevamos años hablando de lo mismo? Me aburrían hace años, me siguen aburriendo aún." Le dijo a ambos decidiéndose por tomar el tiempo que faltaba en privado y no escuchando las preocupaciones de lo que podría suceder una vez que se decidieran a atacar ANTIGEN. Makino colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja de Eve, "Nos vemos después."

_Aquel solo gesto, tan inocente como el que él le había dado a Eve lo hizo sentir decepción al notar que había perdido su oportunidad_. "No han perdido el tiempo, ¿verdad?" se arriesgó a preguntar cuando Makino ya no estuvo presente, y fingió un tono convencional no queriendo demostrarle nada de sus recién adquiridos sentimientos hacia ella. _Tan de repente como habían llegado se debían marchar._

Aquellas pregunta no le dijo demasiado a Eve, era el David de siempre, el compañero casi-amigo que en su tiempo se había acostumbrado a la relación que había tenido con Makino. Se encogió de hombros tras unos momentos no aceptando o negando aquello, "Pasamos el tiempo." _y que más le daba a David o a ella_. Ella misma probablemente había malinterpretado aquel corto momento que tuvieron antes de que ella y sus padres hubieran embarcado aquel bote para venir hasta acá. Así que mejor ignorarlo. Lo bueno era que ya no estaba enamorada de David, aquel encaprichamiento hacía años que había quedado atrás y su cerebro tan solo descartaba lo sucedido por que a la hora de la verdad nada sucedió. Significaba nada.

David en aquel momento no estaba seguro de cómo continuar, no era como si se hubiera planteado darse una oportunidad con Eve pero la posibilidad había estado presente y ya no existía. Al menos no mientras el idiota de Makino anduviera por esos lares y lo que menos deseaba era drama. "¿Entonces le contaste que Selene transformó al grupo de Aiden?"

Aún no había llegado a una conclusión ante aquello, los únicos que estaban al tanto de lo que verdaderamente había sucedido eran ellos dos y aquel trío de vampiros. "No." Aquello no se lo había dicho pues no sabía si de repente Makino iría con lo ocurrido a una autoridad mayor entre los vampiros. "Pero me estaba preguntando…." Comentó bajando la voz y acercándose más a él.

Aquella nueva cercanía lo incomodó. Trató de no mirarle la cara y sus ojos fueron a parar a su cuello y parte de su pecho descubierto y de inmediato sintió un ansia inquietante de querer rozarle la piel. _Mierda._

"Tú eres mi enlace con los vampiros. El podría ser nuestro enlace con los lycans." Su padre no podía ser su enlace por que tendría que hablarle de lo que ella y David estaban tramado y él reprobaría aquello y le pondría un final.

"Sabes que no confío en Makino. Además, Makino no es sino un conocido entre los lycans. No los podrá controlar, para mí mejor que las cosas se queden como están." 

Eve no respondió nada, "¿Se ha comunicado Aiden contigo?" sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo para que finalizara lo que habían venido a hacer acá para que sus padres decidieran salir a buscar a los tres vampiros que el concilio daba por muertos.

"Aún no." Le contestó pensativo.

.

.

.

_Una Semana y media antes_

Se encontraban en una fábrica abandonada, incluso desde allí se podía oír el tráfico de la carretera cercana. Pero donde se encontraban, el olor, o los sonidos eran lo de menos. Lo primordial era el plan, y Selene. David no podía dejar de fijarse en Eve mientras cruzaban pasillos en un apuro en búsqueda de Aiden, "Cálmate." Le dijo, "Selene va a estar bien." No era lo mejor que los vampiros la vieran tan decaída, un líder debía mostrarse fuerte y fuerza no era lo que veía en Eve en ese momento.

"Lo sé." Le contestó, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido pero no podía, el desespero en su pecho en ese momento apenas y dejándola hablar. Y mientras más trataba de dejar de pensar en su madre mas pensaba en ella. En su figura sangrante e inconsciente, en su padre haciéndole compañía preocupado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando David había aparecido llevándoles ropa limpia no pudo haberlo hecho en mejor momento; justo cuando había estado a punto de estallar y por eso mismo había seguido a David en vez de quedarse con ellos.

Aunque Eve trataba de ocultarlo David intuía cuan afligida en verdad se encontraba. A su paso apenas se podía contener y respiraba profundamente agitada. No sabía qué hacer o que decirle para calmarla a parte de los 'estará bien' que ya le había dado. Y Eve aquello lo sabía, Selene se colocaría en pie en unas horas, era tan solo la impotencia y el impacto de haberla visto tan mal herida lo que estaba jugando con ella. "¿Tu herida, ya se te cerró?" le preguntó y ella asintió. Había visto a Eve llorando antes, mayormente cuando era una niña o una adolescente y las cosas no iban a su favor, pero ahora era diferente. Antes habían sido niñerías, _ahora él entendía su dolor._ Le colocó una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo y la apretó mas a él cuando el primer sollozo la dejó y el llanto se dio. Con su gesto no imaginándose lo que desencadenaría.

Eve se limpió las lagrimas de la cara cabizbaja, "Debes pensar que soy una tonta."

"No." David le contestó nervioso y con incertidumbre. "Um…eh…" empezó a tartamudear queriendo preguntarle si quería un momento a solas pero no terminó su frase, ni siquiera la comenzó para cuando ella se soltó de él y se alejó hacia una pared. Sollozos rompiendo en intensidad mientras más espacio colocaba entre ellos. Con los minutos la vio apoyándose contra una pared, después agachándose no sabiendo controlar las emociones, se colocó en pie nuevamente y apoyó las palmas de la mano sobre un pasador, en ese momento fue que vio sus uñas transformándose pero no su piel.

"Tengo tanta rabia, David." Le admitió. "Que no sé qué hacer." Su enojo siempre tenía una solución; matar a sus enemigos. Esta vez no podía hacerlo porque estos no estaban presentes. La barra metálica de repente colapso ante su fuerza.

Ver a una mujer llorando nunca había sido algo de su agrado y siempre trataba de ignorarlo si podía o simplemente se marchaba cuando la situación no era con él. Esta vez algo diferente a deber u honor lo hizo quedarse; amistad. "Ellos pagarán." Dijo caminando hacia ella, habían matado a todos los lycans, pero tenían que centrarse más en los jefes de alto nivel. Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente le volvió a colocar la mano en la espalda y en ese mismo instante ella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó _fuertemente_ mientras se desahogaba contra su hombro. Al principio fue tomado por sorpresa pero se recuperó en unos cuantos segundos y se quedó en su lugar mientras le murmuraba palabras que no sabía si eran consoladoras. Pesadumbre se instaló en él en esos momentos junto con cariño; quería hacerla sentir bien aunque eso fuera imposible.

"Quiero quedarme e investigar qué facción fue la responsable de lo sucedido hoy. Quiero investigar a fondo. Vamos a destruir las instalaciones de esta puta ciudad."

David la dejó hablar, queriendo que se desahogara y no diciéndole que todo aquello no era sensato. Los números importaban, estaban a desfavor.

La sensación comenzó inocentemente, con conmiseración, le tocaba la espalda, le acariciaba el cabello, le susurraba palabras de aliento, no supo cuando cerró los ojos y apoyó los labios contra su cabeza, cuando se empezó a concentrar en ella, o cuando esos pensamientos dieron paso a caer en cuenta en la fuerza con que Eve se aferraba a él, los espasmos del sollozo que lo hacían notar su pecho, su cercanía. Más _aun_ cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que se abrazaban.

Planeando su venganza fue que empezó a sentirse mejor, o no sentirse mejor pero la angustia empezó a desaparecer y cuando lo hizo tan solo quedó el resentimiento. Después de limpiarse levantó la cara para darle a entender que sus palabras más que una ilusión eran un deseo.

David le dio una sonrisa fingida, "Tal vez deberíamos pensar más detalladamente aquello." Pasó saliva descubriendo que no podía separar sus ojos de los negro con azules de ella. _¿Cuándo Eve se había vuelto tan…Por qué no podía dejar de notar su belleza en ese momento? ¿La había notado verdaderamente antes? _

Eve no le respondió notando la forma en que la miraba, la forma en que había dicho esas palabras al final casi sin interés... Escuchó el pulso de él apurándose.

David no entendía lo que estaba pasando, como de un segundo para el otro dejaba de pensar en ella de amiga para pensar en algo más. La había encontrado atractiva antes pero nada como en ese momento. Probablemente era la cercanía, que la estaba viendo sufrir y eso lo molestaba, _una ilusión_.

"David…" pronunció su nombre entre confundida y sin aire y él le mantuvo la mirada también frunciéndole el ceño.

Fue en ese momento en que Eve sospechó lo que pasaba y no teniendo cabeza para eso ni algún interés de que jugaran con sus emociones se soltó de él justo en el momento en que Aiden aparecía en la misma sala.

"No van a creerlo." Les dijo ignorando lo que acababa de ver, "El concilio a convocado una reunión, tú y tus padres tienen prioridad para viajar en dos horas. Ya está todo arreglado."

"¿Qué?" Eve preguntó arrebatándole el papel que traía en la mano para prontamente leerlo. "¿Qué si es una trampa?"

Aiden le sacudió la cabeza, "Parece que alguien te conoce mejor de lo que yo creería." Le señaló un número telefónico anotado precariamente en la esquina de una hoja, "Makino mandó un número para que te comuniques con él. Además hice unas llamadas por mi cuenta, gente de confiar, no hay planes de juego sucio pero aun así están vigilantes."

David le asintió, "¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

"Tienen prioridad de viajar los vampiros con poder de votación. Por nosotros enviarán en unos días."

Eve le asintió, "Dos horas….." le tomaría mucho más tiempo a su madre despertar, "supongo que ir o no ir es decisión de mi padre y -"

"Hablando de tu padre," Aiden le interrumpió, "Creo que es mejor que los muchachos y yo desaparezcamos por una temporada mientras se calman las aguas. Selene no se tomará a bien que nos alimentáramos de ella sin su autorización. A decir verdad estoy nervioso esperando por el momento en que al híbrido se le pase el shock y venga a buscarnos para arreglar cuentas."

David vio que aquello no le agradó mucho a Eve, quería a esos vampiros cerca para controlar lo que harían, "Creo que es lo apropiado." Pasó saliva, pues Aiden era de confiar, metería las manos al fuego por él y Pietro, Orlando era otra cosa pero era una carta libre que dejar. "Sean responsables."

"Sabes que lo seremos." Miró a Eve, "Tu también lo sabes."

Eve exhaló, no sabiendo que hacer. Hacer lo que harían sus padres o por primera vez actuar por cuenta propia. Sacudió la cabeza, "Quiero que mantengamos comunicación. Sé que ustedes no se van a quedar quietos y quiero estar al tanto de lo que harán o investigarán."

Aiden les asintió, "Por supuesto." Les comentó, "Entonces mejor nos marchamos antes de que el híbrido empiece a sospechar." Y había mucho por sospechar. Su sueño era un ejército vampiro. Lo mejor de los mejores, implacable e imparable. Ahora contaba con el don para lograrlo.

David le asintió al vampiro y este se marchó. "No sé si esto es una buena idea, David." Le admitió.

Los ojos de Eve habían vuelto a su normal tono verdoso aunque hinchados y rojos. "Le confiaría mi vida."

"Lo sé." Le contestó, "Por eso es que confío en él." Eve respiró profundo y miró los papeles en su mano rápidamente, "Mejor vuelo con padre para ponerlo al tanto de esto."

David le inclinó la cabeza, "Eve," le dijo mientras ella se marchaba, "Todo saldrá bien."

Siguió su camino, esta vez no estando tan segura.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Al parecer no he dejado demasiado claro de que entre algunos capítulos hay una transición de tiempo que no se trata ni de días ni meses sino de años.

Para este capítulo en mi mente Eve o está iniciando los treinta o a mitad de estos.

Y no, no voy a dejar esta historia inconcusa, la terminaré pero todo a su tiempo.

ONCE

"Eve tienes que entender. Si votas a favor no solo serán los lycans de ANTIGEN a los que estaremos destruyendo serán sus familias, sus amigos, los lazos que tienen con el mundo inmortal."

"Por todo lo que sabemos ellos voluntariamente han accedido a convertirse en lycans y pelear una guerra que no les pertenece. No encuentro culpa alguna, padre, en pensar que por mi voto esas vidas se destruyan. Fueron esas personas las que no pensaron en lo que le ocasionarían a sus seres queridos, no yo."

"Lavarse las manos de esto no es tan fácil, Eve." Esta vez fue Selene quien intercedió. "Cada vida humana inocente tiene un propósito y tenemos que respetar aquello."

"Dime madre, ¿donde las respetas tu cuando la Unidad de Personas Infectadas nos ataca? ¿Acaso cada soldado no es el hijo de alguien, el hermano o padre de alguien? No me vengas con esto cuando la verdad apunta a otro lado. Ya tome mi decisión y ustedes tomaron la suya, ahora esperemos a ver qué sucede." Les dijo una vez más a sus padres, dejando la habitación.

Michael y Selene tan solo se quedaron mirando con preocupación hacia la puerta. No era la primera vez que sus ideas no coincidían con las de su hija pero esta vez no se trataba de una niñería, esta vez era importante. _Se estaban empezando a desviar_. "Cielos, odio esto." Michael susurró preocupado y en ese momento Selene lo fijó con la mirada. Una mirada pesimista.

"Eve no puede pensar como nosotros, simplemente ella no tiene la misma experiencia con los humanos que nosotros tuvimos."

Michael le asintió pensativo y se giró hacia la mesa, donde su arma se encontraba y se dispuso a revisarla, armas de fuego o de batalla no era lo suyo pero a veces era mejor que la fuerza bruta, y no se sabía lo que podía suceder en aquella reunión. _¿Y esto?_ Pensó de repente sintiendo dos brazos que le rozaron los costados y que continuaron su camino hasta enredarse alrededor de su torso, el pecho de Selene viniendo a descansar firmemente contra su espalda. "¿No estabas enojada?" le preguntó mientas le eran dejados un par de besos en el hombro. Lo culpaba por lo sucedido con los vampiros que bebieron de ella y que después huyeron…y tal vez tenía razón, pero su atención había estado en su familia y no en los vampiros._ Así que Selene tendría que aprender a vivir con lo sucedido pues no había de otra. A lo pasado; pasado. _

Selene exhaló apoyando la frente en el hombro de él, "Sé que no fue culpa tuya..." Le respondió. Pero le molestaba bastante que no hubiera hecho nada para detener la situación. Volvió a respirar profundamente, "No sé cómo hacer para que Eve entienda que está cometiendo un error."

No iban a hablar de los vampiros_ entendió_. "Era inminente que Eve empezara a tomar sus propias decisiones. De hecho me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes." Para cuando había encontrado a Selene ella ya estaba familiarizada con ser madre pues había convivido con Eve tres años más de lo que lo había hecho él. Y al principio había sido extraño acercársele a la joven, en ese momento en la flor de su adolescencia y no habían tenido nada en común a excepción de la madre. Pero Michael recordaba lo que era ser un adolescente, un joven y había encontrado su lugar rápidamente; a su hija entendiéndola y con Selene ayudándola a hacerla entender a Eve y entre ambos manejándola.

"Tengo miedo que se empiece a distanciar de nosotros." Le admitió en un murmullo, _Eve y él eran su familia_, lo único que tenía….y las cosas nunca habían sido óptimas o pacificas pero había aprendido a apreciar lo que tenían…_mientras estuvieran juntos y bien podía estar tranquila._

Michael colocó el arma sobre la mesa y se giró lentamente, Selene no apartándose ni un centímetro. "Esa es la ley de la vida." Le respondió mientras también la rodeaba en brazos.

No era que quisiera que él tratara de taparle el sol con un dedo pero sí quería algo de apoyo lo cual no sentía le estaba dando en el momento, "_No de la nuestra_." _No de su mundo. _Quería hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a Eve y aquella protección tan solo llegaría con ellos dos juntos. David se había alejado de Thomas. Michael de su familia en América…ella no quería eso mismo para con Eve.

Que Selene le enterrara las uñas en sus omoplatos mientras le daba aquel _'no de la nuestra'_ le dejaba ver que quería toda su atención en esa plática, "Eve tomará su camino tarde o temprano. No podemos obligarla a nada." Le dijo sonriendo con piedad. "Hará su vida."

Aquella era la conversación que quería llevar pero no las palabras que deseaba oír, suspiró, "Ojala fuera a nuestro lado, y compartiendo nuestras mismas opiniones."

Michael volvió a sonreír con piedad y le dejó un beso a Selene en la frente, "Tu y yo a veces ni tenemos las mismas opiniones."

Selene le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después lo empujó mientras decidía alejarse, _como extraño que era quería palabras consoladores y él justo en el momento que las necesitaba no estaba dispuesto a dárselas._

La vio caminando hacia un sillón y no viendo nada más que decir en cuanto a aquella conversación decidió volver a otro asunto en cuestión, "Mira, no estoy de acuerdo con que Eve haya dejado a esos vampiros alimentarse de ti pero la verdad es que ni ella ni yo estábamos pensando claramente."

Después de sentarse y apoyar la cabeza contra el sillón exhaló profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, "Ya no me molesta que lo dejaran suceder, me molesta que sucedió y las repercusiones que se vendrán."

"_¡A mi también!_" le dijo, "Pero si algo queda de todo esto es que esos vampiros son de fiar."

"_¡Tan de fiar que dejaron a David tirado y desaparecieron!_"

Michael le sacudió la cabeza, _nadie había dejado tirado a David, _él ya se los había dicho; los vampiros simplemente habían decidido desaparecer para que no hubieran repercusiones. Por supuesto él tampoco confiaba ciegamente en aquellas razones, de hecho no confiaba, pero este asunto era uno de los tantos problemas que tenían encima, y francamente los dos habían estado hablando de la posibilidad de convertir algunos vampiros desde el momento que se reencontraron. "Al menos queda que decidieron ser discretos con el asunto." Nadie había hablado y el consejo aun no tenía aquel asunto debajo de sus narices….el problema era cuando lo tuvieran a lo que ellos se le adelantarían. "Si lo deseas tan pronto como esta reunión se acabe regresamos en búsqueda de esos vampiros." Dudaba que sus habilidades para borrar todas sus huellas fueran tan buenas, después de todo eran novatos.

Pensativa Selene le dio la razón, "Sí. Y si la decisión de hoy sale como aparenta no quiero quedarme en ninguna de las comunidades para ver la matazón que resultará. En ambos bandos."

Michael asintió, sus ojos viajando de nuevo hacia el cuello de Selene, a recordar la carne desprendida y la sangre borboteando en todas las direcciones, "Que recuerde nunca habías salido de una pelea tan mal librada, Selene."

Frunció el ceño ante el cambio de conversación, "Aún no sé de donde llegó ese lycan. No lo vi venir."

Michael le asintió y después de unos momentos volvió de nuevo la atención a su arma. Su mente viajando a los diversos caminos que se abrían ante ellos después de esa noche. Selene tenía sus razones de estar preocupada. Eve con su decisión probablemente pasaría activamente a formar parte de la línea de defensa y ataque de los vampiros. Aquello era diferente a tan solo defenderse. Huir, esconderse eso era lo que ellos hacían….Eve se convertiría en alguna clase de traficante de muerte, solo que estos no perseguirían solamente a ANTIGEN sino a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. Y Selene sabía de eso…demasiado y por eso mismo se preocupaba. _Mierda_, pensó bajando su arma. Eve no veía problema alguno en su conducta cuando dejó a esos vampiros alimentarse de Selene…ella probablemente no los acompañaría a buscarlos. Se quedaría aquí, metiéndose en problemas de los que ellos no la podrían sacar…

Apesadumbrado unos segundos después recordó a Selene, al abrazo que le había dado, buscándola con la mirada la encontró con la mirada perdida, caminó hasta donde ella y se sentó justo a su lado no buscando mayor acercamiento que entrelazar sus dedos. Y ni siquiera en ese momento en que la cercanía reinaba su relación pudo traer la comodidad y tranquilidad que mayormente reinaba cuando estaban así. "No quiero estar solo." Dijo rompiendo el silencio y no era la primera vez que le admitía aquello. Los tres años que tardó en encontrarla fueron los más miserables de su vida. Al menos con Samantha había sabido lo que le sucedió, con Selene no fue así, no había sabido si estaba muerta, si estaba viva, su paradero…lo único que tenía eran unas visiones que lo confundían y lo hacían pensar que había algo mal en él. _La soledad..._ "Eso descubrí mientras te buscaba…y luego te encontré y aquello se mantuvo…ahora tampoco quiero dejar a Eve o que ella nos deje." Ciertamente no estaba seguro si algo como eso era normal decirlo para un padre. Independencia era algo importante en su mundo…..pero él ya no vivía en el mundo en que había crecido.

"Se va a quedar aquí, ¿cierto?" preguntó ya no con tanto temor de vociferar aquello, ya la realización y cierta aceptación había llegado así la lastimara.

Michael se agachó un tanto y respiró profundamente el aroma del cabello de Selene, "No lo sé. Esa es una pregunta que tan solo ella nos podrá responder."

"Estoy esperando a después de la reunión para preguntarle…"

Michael le asintió, ella aun tenía esperanzas de que se llegara a una decisión más pacifica; él no. Volvió a respirar profundo y una vez más el aroma de ella le llegó….solo que esta vez estaba mezclado con algo más, algo más que instintivamente le molestaba pero que racionalmente sabía no admitir. "Deberíamos descansar…."

En el tono de Michael escuchó que ni él mismo se tomaba en serio aquella sugerencia, "¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Hay tanto en mi mente que…." Dejó las palabras en el aire, segura de que él le entendería.

Michael le asintió y de esa forma se quedaron por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. No había necesidad de aclaraciones o de planes. De un modo u otro él la acompañaría a su búsqueda de aquellos vampiros renegados así Eve no lo hiciera. Era el tiempo de crecer de su hija y hacerlo bajo diferentes alas. La tensión los empezó a dejar a ambos mientras somnolencia llegaba y fue Michael quien primero se movió pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y cada uno apoyándose contra el otro. La vio con ganas de decirle que se fuera para la cama pero al final no lo hizo, y Michael lo caviló por un momento hasta que no pudo callarse más sus pensamientos. "¿Estas al tanto de que desde que bebiste de David apestas a él?"

_Sí lo estaba, _pensó con una media sonrisaa lo que creía se vendría."Estaba muriendo, no era como si tuviera un decir en el asunto." Le contestó, y aunque lo podía ver calmado algo le dijo que no pasara por alto la situación, llevó su mano hasta el pecho de él acariciándolo.

Michael respiró profundo haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de posesividad y de molestia que se lo achacaba a su lado lycan. Aquellos celos de que David le hubiera puesto un dedo encima eran infundados y nadie mejor que él lo sabía. Colocó su mano sobre la de Selene y la llevó hasta sus labios dejándole un beso allí, "Un buen y largo baño no lastimaría." Le dijo burlándose, apenado de demostrarle que aunque era una tontería eso le llegaba mal a su parte híbrida. _Era tan extraño…_

La sangre de David estaba en su sistema, se necesitaría mucho más que un largo baño para quitarse el aroma de encima…. "Entonces la próxima vez me bañaré en tu sangre." _O en la de sus enemigos._

Michael le sonrió, una mala broma en un momento de preocupación, aquello era bienvenido. "Rara vez obtienes negativas cuando me quieres desangrar. Esta vez no será la excepción, te lo prometo." Sacaría la sangre de David de su sistema así eso implicara dejarla que ella se atrancara con su liquido vital. Selene también tomó aquello como broma pues la sintió exhalando, y girando su cara para decirle algo y la vio dudando así que le levantó las cejas para apurarla.

"Eres un idiota." Le dijo no pudiendo contenerse. "Creía que para estas alturas de la vida celos no existirían." _Nunca habían existido, más que todo porque nunca se había presentado la oportunidad. _

La sonrisa de Selene era una mezcla de burla y de cariño lo cual lo hizo sonreír más y encogerse de hombros, "No existen," dijo en su defensa, "Tan solo parece venir como instinto, podemos burlarnos de ello...pero en el fondo no es divertido." Selene le mantuvo la mirada y después de unos segundos le asintió entendedoramente. "Que no me tomen a mal; le estoy agradecido al vampiro…..pero en mi interior eso no quiere decir que me agraden sus acciones."

Esta parte de la conversación estaba yendo rápidamente de mal a peor, "Te agradaría mucho menos si estuvieras teniendo las memorias del tipo de pensamientos que tiene sobre nuestra hija." Michael gruñó bajamente y Selene no supo si lo hizo por genuina molestia o tan solo por divertirla más, a su vez ella encontró aquella reacción interesante.

"Y ahora ya son dos mujeres de mi familia con las que el bastardo se ha metido." Le murmuró quejándose.

"Pues lo prefiero a él que a Makino, a quien por cierto lo vi rondando a Eve hace unos días."

Michael decidió no comentar, mucho menos recordarle que no se colocara de parte de David pues este había dejado escapar a los vampiros que habían bebido de ella, "Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que son pensamientos y que aquello –de lo que no quiero saber– no ha sucedido entre David y Eve?"

"Lo sabría." Le respondió simplemente, asumía que Eve le habría contado. Y también tenía las memorias de su hija donde nada de lo que veía correspondía a las memorias de David. "El punto es, ¿debería decirle que David está interesado en ella o dejar que solucionen las cosas por ellos mismos?"

Le gustaba pensar que las grandes cualidades como madre de Selene derivaban un poco de él. Incontables veces había escuchado a Eve quejarse de no entenderla como su madre lo hacía, sin saber que era porque él le había dado concejos antes de cómo manejar la situación. "Que él tenga esas clases de pensamientos no significa que la quiera o que esté dispuesto a perseguir una relación. Así que es mejor dejar que él trate ese asunto. Eve no ha estado con nadie en cinco años y no puedo creer que él sea tan tímido como para no habérsele acercado en todo este tiempo. Además, ella parece haber perdido aquel enamoramiento en el camino."

En eso ultimo le daba la razón, "A final de cuentas me gustaría que Eve algún día tuviera lo que nosotros tenemos." Quería que ella fuera feliz.

Michael lentamente deslizó su mano del hombro de Selene hasta uno de sus senos, tan solo posando su mano allí. "No _exactamente_ lo que tenemos."

"Bien sí," dijo dándole la razón, "puedo vivir sin esa clase de pensamientos." Inmediatamente lo sintió sonriéndole.

"Acepto que sería bueno que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Que aprendiera a amar a alguien, _verdaderamente_ amar."

"Sí." Selene le respondió, para ese momento demasiado familiar ya con el hecho de que con aislamiento emocional no se creaban mejores guerreros. Al contrario, en su caso, Eve y Michael la hacían luchar ciento diez por ciento más en cada enfrentamiento. Después de unos momentos de silencio Selene se colocó en pie, "Faltan dos horas para la reunión, descansar no podré. Vamos a entrenar."

Aquello no era ni pregunta ni sugerencia y Michael no tenía nada mejor por hacer, a excepción de quedarse en el lugar pensando en los mil y un problemas que se vendrían. "_Bien._" Le contestó sin pensarlo demasiado mientras le daba una nalgada a Selene y también se colocaba en pie.

.

.

.

Michael le colocó la mano a Selene en la espalda cuando vieron que Eve votaba. Ella apanadamente pero sin disculpas manteniéndoles la mirada.

No fue sino cuestión de un par de horas para que hubiera un consenso con la mayoría de comunidades.

De aquí en adelante la vida de cada ser querido de una persona que aceptara participar con ANTIGEN encontraría su final. No era una amenaza y para enviar el mensaje se despachó inmediatamente un convoy para que se hiciese cargo de aquellos mortales.


End file.
